Unrequited Hate
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: Hate was something that came easy to him. But no matter how hard he tried, He couldn't bring himself to hate her and that infuriated him.
1. I hate you

Hey everyone so here's a new story for you guys! I actually was in the middle of math class when I came up with this. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story

Post-War (Neji is still alive in this story)

Ages, most around 19-21

HINASASU with possibly other pairings.

ENJOY and Please, please review!

* * *

Raising her arms above her head, she stretched her aching arms. She brushed dirt off her pants and stood admiring her work. She passed by the Uchiha district hundreds of times and couldn't help but feel sad at its state. With her mind made up Hinata made it her secret mission to restore the estate to its former glory.

Everyday she came by and cleaned, dusted and swept.

Finally came the Garden. Gardening was her favorite thing to do in her spare hated seeing all the dried up withered plants and the vines growing along the sides of the buildings. She thought adding some flowers would make the place look well, less dead. Granted Sasuke hadn't returned to the village yet, despite his involvement in the war against Madara. But if he ever did, at least he'd return to a happier sight.

It was about 3 months into Hinata's project. The garden was almost complete. She stopped by every afternoon and weeded and pruned as needed. She planted various fruits and veggies, mainly beans, strawberries, carrots and tomatoes. She watered them and cast a special jutsu she learned from her mother, to repel insects and rodents that could ruin the crops.

Unbeknownst to her, everyday she came another person was there as well, watching from the shadows..

* * *

Kakashi showed up everyday and watched the Hyuga girl begin to restore the Uchiha household. He didn't understand what went on in the strange girls's head. He knew she didn't harbor feelings for the Uchiha. But given her personality, he knew she was pure at heart and probably couldn't help it.

When he saw Hinata walk into the Uchiha district the first time, curiosity got he better of him. So he continued to watch every time she went. For protective reasons of course. Despite his role in the war there were still many who were not fond of the Uchiha, and seeing Hinata entering his home might look weird. And kami knows how much these leaf villagers love drama. And there would be those who'd actually to trespass. And as acting Hokage it was his duty to protect his people from idiots.

Plus it gave him an excuse to sneak out of the office everyday.

* * *

It was month 4, early august, when Gossip spread around the village like wildfire.

Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the village. Hinata, unaware of this at the time, went on as usual and made her way to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

After the war, Sasuke left on his journey of redemption. However, learning the truth about Itachi, and the leaf's involvement in his clan's massacre, he was reluctant to return. It took a year of Naruto's constant badgering to convince him to come back. And even so, he told himself he wanted to settle down and rebuild his clan.

So now here he was, walking through the leaf village trying his best to ignore the not so subtle whispers around him. IT took every ounce of his will power not to burn the village to the ground.

He felt a familiar chakra zoom towards the Hokage's office where he happened to be headed. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

Sure enough, upon arrival the blonde knuckle headed ninja stood waiting in the Hokage's office.

Naruto's face lit up and kakashi didn't look up from his book.

"I knew you'd come back!" Exclaimed Naruto as he tried to hug sasuke who promptly pushed him off.

"Welcome back to Konoha Sasuke." Kakashi said.

" So what happens now?" Asked sasuke.

Kakashi shut his book and let out a long sigh.

"Well you should be rotting away in jail according the the council and half of the village. But seeing as you helped save this village from total descruction I'm sure we could over look a few things and get you reinstated, that is as long as you're willing to remain loyal." Kakashi said handing him a leaf headband.

Sasuke stared at it for a moment and then returned it to Kakashi.

"I will not abandon the village again, unless I'm given a reason of course." Sasuke started.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"But I will not wear this headband. Whether or not you like it, that's not my problem." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Very well then, I understand your reservations about the leaf village." Kakashi.

Naruto didn't say anything. He wasn't happy Sasuke refused to wear the headband, but was happy nonetheless that he was back.

"I'll take it you'll want you estate back as well." Kakashi said, eyeing the clock behind sasuke and naruto.

"Of course. And all my family's assets too." Sasuke replied.

"Well you see sasuke, although you have been pardoned for the most part, I cannot let you walk out completely free."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked Narrowing his eyes.

"It means you will get only 15% of your family's assets. You will earn the other 85% going on various missions to prove your loyalty to the village" Kakashi stated.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated.

"You realize I can make you give me all my family's assets? Matter of fact I can make you instate me as the new Hokage." Sasuke replied angrily.

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha and stood up. Naruto tensed.

"I am aware you can do that and more. But remember you abandoned your friends many of which nearly died for you, time and time again. Especially Naruto. You will not walk in here and act like a spoiled brat and threatening your HOKAGE will not help your case." Kakashi said.

Sasuke closed his eye and deactivated his sharingan, but didn't reply.

Kakashi took a deep breath and sat down. He looked at the time again. _'Hinata should be at the compound right now'_ He thought. He looked back at Sasuke with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Now then. Shall we head to the estate?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke walked together towards the Uchiha compound. The streets were wild as everyone watched the Hokage and the war heros walk through the streets.

Naruto was telling sasuke about the things going on around the village. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get home.

 _Home._

* * *

As they reached the compound Sasuke felt the chakara signature of someone nearby. It was familiar but he couldn't quite figure it out.

He pulled out his sword much to the displeasure of kakashi.

"Someone is here." He said.

"Who'd be crazy enough to come on to these grounds?" Naruto wondered pulling out a kunai of his own.

Kakashi knew but didn't say anything. He simply pulled out his book and giggled.

In the gardens, sasuke saw dark black-bluish hair swaying in the wind hunched over a tomato patch. He stopped. The woman hummed softly as she tended to the plants. A wave of Deja-vu hit Sasuke as he took a step forward.

"Mom?" He asked unconsciously.

Naruto stopped and looked at kakashi who shrugged his shoulders, then back at the woman. Recognition hit him at that moment when he realized who it was.

* * *

Hinata was tending to the tomato patch when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Mom?" he said. Hinata stiffened and turned around to find her self face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

 _'This isn't mother. She's just as beautiful though. If not, more...wait a minute. Who the hell was this woman and why was she on his property?!_ ' He thought.

Hinata watched as his expression changed from melancholy, to confusion, and it it suddenly twisted in rage as his Sharingan activated. And his sword unsheathed again.

Her eyes widened as she narrowly dodged a swipe of his kusanagi.

Naruto jumped in and caught the blade in his hands. Kakashi held a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing bastard! That's Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata. His eyes moved to the woman who's eyes were still widened but had veins protruding from the sides. A Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. Then it clicked. He vaguely remembered the mousy girl from the academy who used to pine after Naruto. She certainly wasn't mousy now. The woman then blushed then he realized he'd been staring too much and replaced the look on his face with a glare once again.

Kakashi noticed this and grinned behind his mask. _'This went somewhat better than I expected.'_ He thought.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga? By the looks of it you've been coming here for a while." Sasuke spat.

"I-I've been trying to restore your compound. It looked awfully bad and I thought I'd spruce it up in case you returned." Hinata explained quickly.

"And what did you expect to get out of this?" Sasuke said. Resheating his sword.

"Nothing!" cried Hinata as she put her hands in front of her. "I Just...I just thought that...when you returned home that you'd return to a place that felt like...well home. " She said.

 _Home._

Sasuke finally deactivated his sharingan.

"You see sasuke! Hinata's the nicest person in the world! She cares even if you are a bastard!" Said Naruto as he threw his arm around Hinata who turned red.

Sasuke frowned.

"Leave Now Hyuuga." He said.

"Sasuke, you could at least thank her." Kakashi said. Sheesh could the kid be any more prideful?

"I said leave!" Sasuke said.

Hinata didn't need to be told twice.

"I hope you find everything to your liking. I am sorry if I over stepped my boundaries. Welcome Home Sasuke-san." Hinata said then scurried away.

"You're such an asshole!" Naruto said and threw a punch at sasuke who caught it.

They locked eyes for a moment. Sasuke's eyes showed clear anger. But there was something else Naruto couldn't quite grasp yet. But his eyes were glazed over. Guess the bastard had feelings after all. Naruto moved off of sasuke and smirked at him. Sasuke's glare intensified. Then Naruto turned to catch up to hinata.

* * *

"You knew she was here didn't you?" Sasuke said to the silver-haired hokage. His hands curling into fists.

Peeking over his book he eyed sasuke.

"She was only trying to help. She's not like everyone else." Kakashi replied.

"Who else has been here?" Sasuke asked.

"Just here. No one even knew she was coming here. Except me of course but she didn't know that." Kakashi said.

Without another word, sasuke entered the compound. In his family's home on the kitchen table was two wooden picture frames side by side, dusted and polished. The first was Team 7's official team photo. Beside it, a family portrait. Sasuke couldn't have been more than 6 years old in that picture. A huge smile on his face as he held his mother's hand. His father stood behind them a stoic look on his face. Itachi stood there as well with a small smile on his face.

He stared at the picture a little longer. He could've sworn he saw the hyuuga's face where his mother's face should've been.

He dropped the picture back on the table.

It was in that moment he decided he hated Hinata Hyuuga.

 _Welcome Home Sasuke._

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Lonely

I am sooooo happy! This is the first time I've gotten a lot of reviews for my story and I'm just *sniffle* SO excited! I thought I'd take a different route than my usual SasuHina fluff and I'm so happy you all liked it! SO shououts to everyone who's reviewed and is following my story I hope you enjoy it through the end!

Here's Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke walked around his newly refurbished home. Kakashi trailed behind him slowly much to his annoyance.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Temper Sasuke-kun." Answered Kakashi with a grin. "Hinata did a great job don't you think? She really put a lot of work into this."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, and entered the next room which happened to be his parents room.

He was stunned at what he saw. On the night stands on either side of the bed was a photo frame. One side had a picture of Sasuke's father, Fukagu. And the other side, sasuke's mother Mikoto. There was a candle next to each picture which looks like they were previously lit out of respect. Sasuke felt a twinge of pain in his chest. hands balled into fists.

How dare she? How dare she just waltz in his family home as if she knew them. How dare she make him _feel._

Then his eyes moved to the middle of the bed where he saw his mother and father's Kimonos, folded neatly side by side and atop them a small white box with intricate red and black designs on it. He didn't bother to open it. He's seen that box plenty of times as a child. He knew what was inside.

He swiftly turned and left before he burned the room down. He'd seen enough.

As he walked out the room he felt a hand plant itself firmly on his shoulder.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Listen, I understand this might be unpleasant for you, and this might bring up some not so happy memories. But you must admit, Hinata did a wonderful thing. And it was done with the utmost love and respect for your clan because she thought you deserved it. So you can't go around being angry at her for trying to help. Aside from Naruto, Sakura and I she's the only one who thought to help you out of the goodness of her own heart. Remember that." Kakashi said.

With that, the silver-haired Hokage vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

Finally alone, sasuke stalks off to his bedroom. Without bothering to look around he dropped himself on his bed and surrendered to much- needed sleep.

* * *

It's been about a week since Sasuke's return. And for those 7 days he refused to leave his home. Until one morning he checked his fridge and realized there wasn't any food left. He'd taken most of the veggies from the garden Hinata had and didn't know a thing about gardening and he wasn't about to go ask her. He also Refused to get ramen with Naruto. Hinata should go plant a garden near Naruto's house so he could learn the concept of a vegetable.

Sasuke scoffed as his mind went back to the blunette. Granted, maybe he was a little mean to her. But he didn't care. She shouldn't have entered his home no matter what her intentions were. And he was sticking by that.

He finally decided he would go to the market. He got dressed and secured his sword on his back. Taking a deep breath, the Uchiha left his home for the first time since his return.

He moved swiftly until he reached the store he wanted to go to . And once again he was the center of attention. Everyone was baffled at the sight of the great Sasuke Uchiha...grocery shopping?

He ignored them and resisted the urge to stab everyone that started at him. He stocked up on meats, rice, various veggies, (Mostly tomatoes of course) and a couple other miscellaneous items.

As he made his way down the aisle a person came around the corner and bumped into him knocking a couple of things out his cart.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman cried and bent down to help him.

Then they both reached to pick up an apple and their hands touched. A jolt of electricity shocked them both and they snatched their hands away. Sasuke's head snapped up to the woman and unconsciously his sharingan activated.

She was beautiful yes, but she was the object of his hate. He picked up the apple and slapped her hand away as she tried to finish helping him pick up his stuff.

"I was only trying to help!" She said, rubbing her hand.

"You've done enough Hyuuga. " He said.

He picked up the last item and walked away with his cart.

When he turned back around, he expected tears or a look of terror. What he didn't expect was the deep frown that marred her face.

He looked away and went to pay for his food.

* * *

When he got home, sasuke prepared a simple meal of white rice and fish, with a side of sliced tomatoes and green beans. He sat down to eat when he heard a knock at his door. He chose to ignore it. The person knocked louder this time and he continued to ignore it.

He knew there was only one person who would come into his estate without any fucks given and leave alive.

"OI TEME OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Naruto yelled banging on the door.

Sasuke sighed and opened the door for Naruto. Then sat back at the table to finish his meal.

"Hey that smells good! Did Hinata-chan make that for you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Why the hell would I let her back in my house after what she did?" He asked.

"You act like she did a bad thing! She was looking out for you! What she did with this place was amazing!" Naruto replied.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and continued eating his food.

"Anyways I came here to ask you to come spar with me. It's been a while and you've been locked up in here for a week." Naruto said switching the subject.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk as an idea popped in his head.

"Alright have it your way then." Naruto said and pretended he was leaving.

In one swift motion he threw a Shuriken at Sasuke's bowl knocking it off the table.

"Naruto what F-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Naruto flung three more at his face.

He dodged them easily. He launched himself at Naruto and elbowed him in his stomach but Naruto used a substitution and moved behind sasuke pinning his arm behind him, kicking him in the back sending him into the kitchen table where the two portraits were. The table rocked and Sasuke's family picture and the team 7 pictures fell off the table. Both fell to the floor and the glass shattered.

Now he was mad.

"Oops." Naruto said and blanched as sasuke reached for his sword. Maybe he went a little too far.

That being said, Naruto sped out of the house, an angry Uchiha on his tail.

Despite the fact He knew he was probably about to be burned alive, he managed to get the Uchiha out the house. There was always a method to his madness.

Naruto led Sasuke to one of the training grounds and made ten clones. They each pulled out a knife and charged at Sasuke who dispelled them with ease. Then the Real Naruto and Sasuke went hand to hand. Naruto watched Sasuke closely. His movements were more erratic than usual.

"What's wrong sasuke? You seem a bit out of it. Guess lying on your ass all day did that to you?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke's glare increased.

"Or are you mad I broke your pictures that you so called hated!" Naruto goaded.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his hands sparked to life. Naruto began to form his Rasengan and the two charged at each other causing a huge explosion in the training grounds.

* * *

"Hmm" Kakashi said as he heard the large explosion go off. He turned to the window to see the smoke. He let out a deep sigh and turned the next page in his book.

"Well it's about time sasuke left the house." He said, and continued his reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, several also training nearby felt the large chakra go off and headed towards the source.

Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru arrived on the scene to see Naruto and Sasuke rolling on the ground wrestling each other.

They all sweat dropped and watched the two tear at each other. Until Sasuke finally managed to pin Naruto and proceeded to punch him in the face. Punch after punch until his hands began to get bloody. Now this was getting a little too serious.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop you're hurting him!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah what are you doing asshole!" Yelled Kiba

But their cries didn't register in sasuke's ears as he continued to pummel poor Naruto who took every punch. Naruto knew Sasuke was angry. But he knew Sasuke was angry not because of the broken picture frames, but because Sasuke couldn't figure out why he was so angry. And it was understandable.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Hinata knocked Sasuke off of Naruto with a palm to the chest. Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru dragged Naruto over to Sakura to be healed.

Sasuke was shocked for a moment. Once he regained his senses, his eyesight zoned in on the blue-haired girl glaring at him. Or whatever she called that face she was making. Only his mother could make that face and actually scare him. He frowned.

 _Mother..._

He looked back at the Hyuuga girl.

"You. This is because of YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

EVeryone turned their attention to Sasuke who was now advancing towards Hinata. Kiba and Shikamaru Jumped in front of Hinata.

"If you attack Hinata that would be considered treason and your ass will rot in jail. And I'm sure her father will see to it." Shikamaru said, Kunai in hand.

Shikamaru knew he had no chance against Sasuke but he wasn't gonna let him get away with threatening his friends. Discretly making the hand signal he cast his Shadow possession justu to subdue the Uchiha. But Sasuke's vast amount of Chakara was fighting against him.

Then the electricity on sasuke's hand vanished.

"What the-" He said.

Then sasuke looked down and saw bugs crawling on his arms eating away at his chakara. He turned to shino who had a passive look on his face.

"Release me now or I swear I will kill all of you! Starting with you, you blue haired demon!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok clearly Sasuke's out of his mind." Kiba stated. "Hinata is an angel on earth."

Hinata went around Kiba and shikamaru and touch a point on Sasuke's neck effectively knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 _'Where am I?'_ Sasuke asked as he regained conciousness.

Glancing around his surroundings he realized he was in the hospital. He couldn't move. He realized most of his points were closed off.

"Fuck!" He said.

"Now, now sasuke mind your language." Kakashi said as he entered the room.

Sasuke groaned.

"Now Sasuke, I'm sure we had this conversation, and now you're gonna have to pay the consequences for your actions today." The hokage said.

"Whatever I don't care." Sasuke said.

"Trust me you will in a little bit. Before I continue, someone would like a word with you in private." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi walked out of the room and in walked hinata.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I having NOTHING to say to you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I don't know what I did to earn your hate, but don't take your anger out on me just because you are unable to come to terms with your own past! I just wanted to help. You're gonna be miserable and alone for the rest of your life if you keep treating people like that. There will come a day when even Naruto won't want to put up with you any more. Then you'll know true loneliness." Hinata declared and turned to walk out.

She almost didn't catch his next words which were practically a whisper.

 _'I feel true loneliness every time I wake up in my own home.'_ Sasuke said softly and unconciously.

He mentally cursed thinking she heard what just slipped out. But she swiftly walked out so he figured she hadn't.

But she heard every word.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoy this! please continue to review and follow! Thanks!

Sn: While you're waiting for the next installment please free to check out my other stories, "When night falls" and "Tattooed hearts" Will I also will be updating soon. Thanks and Enjoy!


	3. Hunger

Ok so I'm glad you all are enjoying the story, thanks for the reviews! They are always appreciated.

Also, the Romance might move a little slow in this story just a fair warning. But it's coming.

Here's Chapter 3

* * *

The next day, after checking his vitals and running some tests Sasuke was ready to go home.

"Well sasuke you're well enough to go home." Sakura said making notes on a clipboard.

"Finally!" Sasuke said and moved to get out the bed when Sakura stopped him.

"Wait Sasuke there's one more thing." Sakura said, biting her lip nervously.

"Spit it out Sakura I don't want to be here any longer." Sasuke replied impatiently.

"You still don't have 100% use of your Chakara. The points that Hinata closed on you are still closed. I'm not sure how long it's going to last." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes went red.

"Bring her here so she can unlock my points." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura put a hand to her hip and opened her mouth to respond to sasuke's rudeness when another deep voice cut her off.

"Such a demanding Uchiha aren't you?" Kakashi said, perched in the hospital room window.

"I swear you show up and the worst possible times! Could you be any more annoying?" Sasuke said, clearly irritated.

"I could be, actually." Replied Kakashi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just tell Hinata to fix me. Now." Sasuke said.

"You see Sasuke, it's not that simple." Kakashi started, entering the room, noting sasuke's use of Hinata's first name.

"How isn't it simple? She comes here, touches my points with her gentle fist and all done." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I think you have a bit of an...anger issue that needs taming. And there' no way you're gonna fit back into this village if you're lashing out on people all the time." Kakashi replied.

"So i'll try to play nice." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"I already warned you once and you tried to kill Naruto. Although a regular thing, you went over the line. Not to mention you tried to attack Hinata." Kakashi said.

"You tried to attack Hinata?! What'd she do to you she's the sweetest person on the planet!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms in defiance. Hinata wasn't all that.

"So because of this your chakara use will be limited until you can prove to everyone you aren't a psychopath. In addition to this I will be making Hinata the final judge as to when your points will be released allowing you full use of your chakara." Kakashi said.

"Well that should be easy considering she's the sweetest person in the world" Sasuke mocked using air quotes with his fingers.

Sakura frowned.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke, please do not harm the girl. If I hear anything, I will deal with you personally." Kakashi said.

The tone of his voice meant his words were no idle threat. It was a promise.

Sasuke didn't respond. He simply got up and walked out the hospital room.

Sakura was about to call out to him but Kakashi stopped her.

" just leave him be, he'll get over it."'

"But-"

"Trust me this is gonna work out fine." Kakashi said as he grinned under his mask.

Sakura raised an eyebrow wondering what the hokage was up to and he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Everyone steered clear of the fuming Uchiha as he walked down the Konoha streets. The dark aura surrounding the angry Uchiha frightened everyone.

Naruto, noticing the angry Uchiha bounded up to him.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't respond and simply kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you what's the matter?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto healed for the most part but still had a couple visible bruises on his face.

Sasuke simply motioned for Naruto to follow him and they walked together back to sasuke's compound.

"They won't unlock my chakara. Kakashi says until I behave he will not allow Hinata or any Hyuuga to unlock my points and allow me full use of my chakra." Sasuke finally answered.

"Woah that's tough. How long do you have to wait?"

"I'm at the mercy of the Hyuuga girl" Sasuke replied.

"Hinata-chan? Well you better be nice to her!" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto laughed all the more.

And as fate would have it, a soft knock was heard at the door.

Naruto ran to open it.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Hinata blushed heavily at the sight of the blonde haired ninja at the door.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." She said, pushing a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Come on in, Sasuke's right here!" Exclaimed Naruto with a grin, moving aside to let Hinata in.

Hinata slowly walked in saw Sasuke who was glaring daggers at her.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-san" Hinata said respectfully.

"Why are you here Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"Hokage-sama told me I should try to help you get re-adjusted to the village. Once you've adjusted back to village life-"

"And you're hopefully least likely to kill everyone," Naruto added cutting her off.

"-Then, I can open up your chakara again." Hinata finished with a blush.

"This is bullshit!" Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sasuke, if you had just been grateful in the first place we probably wouldn't have even reached this point." Naruto stated seriously.

"What is it that deserves my gratitude?" Sasuke asked with a frown etched on his face.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled. He didn't reply and with a goodbye he left the compound.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata. He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards her, gauging her reaction. She flinched a little but she didn't move from her spot.

"I'm going to train. Don't bother me." Sasuke said.

He turned around and went to his family Dojo.

Hinata sighed a took a seat on the couch. Getting Sasuke to open up and re adjust with everyone was gonna be hard. And it didn't help that he already hated her.

She thought about asking him to train with him but then he'd probably kill her so that was out of the question.

She looked towards the kitchen and decided maybe she'd cook something for him! She always heard the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Although she wasn't trying to capture his heart, which probably didn't exist anyway. Hinata blushed at the thought. She just wanted to see the nicer side of him.

She stalked outside to the garden. There wasn't a lot of veggies left, she made a mental note to come work on the garden again later. So she grabbed a couple tomatoes and headed inside. She opened the fridge and saw there was some white rice cooked already.

That would save her some time from having to make a new batch of rice. She pulled out the ingredients she needed and began to prepare some food for Sasuke for after he finished his training.

* * *

BOOM! CRACK! SNAP!

With the flick of his sword Sasuke finished destroying the last of the wooden training dummies in the dojo.

How dare they mock him. He didn't need his chakara. He could kill them all with a toothbrush if he wanted.

Channeling Chakara in his sword it soon began to crackle with lightening. But as he was about to swing a familiar smell hit his nostrils. Immediately releasing the attack he followed the smell into the kitchen.

He saw Hinata standing there, hips swaying as she hummed an old tune. Her blue-black hair moved with every move she made. It was like she knew where everything was already.

Sasuke watched her like a hawk. He didn't mean to but he couldn't help it. Everything was just so _familiar._

Hinata turned around with the plate and nearly jumped.

"Oh sasuke! I didn't know you were done already! I made food in case you would be hungry after..." Hinata trailed off.

Sasuke looked down at the plate she held out to him and his mouth nearly watered. It was omusubi with okaka (Rice balls with tuna) and tomatoes, some stuffed inside and a couple slices on the side.

Hinata held out the plate to him with a smile on her face.

"I hope you like it Sasuke!" Hinata said with a small blush.

After a moment of hesitation Sasuke took the plate from her and sat down.

Hinata took out a plate for herself and they sat and ate together in an awkward silence.

Sasuke finished and moved to put his plate in the sink then headed out the kitchen when Hinata finally spoke.

"Umm..Did you like it? I-I mean was it good?" Hinata stammered.

Sasuke paused in the doorway.

"Hai, Arigatou." He said.

A huge grin broke out on Hinata's face and Sasuke turned and left the kitchen.

No. He wasn't going to tell her it was more than good.

He wasn't gonna tell her she made it exactly how his mother used to make it.

He certainly wasn't going to tell her it was even better than his mother made.

* * *

Well that's it for now, Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys liked this chapter! For Those of you looking for romance it'll be coming soon in a couple more chapters so please bear with me lol!

Please review and pm and ideas or suggestions! Thank You! Love you guys!


	4. Weak

Happy New years everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays! Sorry for the wait life has been hectic but I'll hopefully be more stable because I'd really like to start posting more often! I Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 4

* * *

Quietly humming to herself Hinata finished washing the dishes and placed them on the drying rack on the counter. He actually complimented her cooking and thanked her on top of it! Maybe there was hope for him after all.

She grabbed a towel to dry her hands then returned it to its place. She put the leftover food in some tupperware and placed it in the fridge. Finally finished her cleaning she decided to go look for Sasuke.

She walked through the house knocking on the room doors, only peeking in when she didn't receive a response.

She finally came upon a room that turned out to be sasuke's parents room. She looked around the room and recalled when she was putting this room together.

She had found an old photo album and she cried for 2 hours. She couldn't help it at the time. Especially seeing pictures of little sasuke. He was happy for a time. and in the span of one night everything was ripped from him. That was when she decided to make the little memorial that was currently in the room. She lit candles for the parents.

She couldn't help but empathize with them, after losing her mother she was absolutely devastated. Although she couldn't imagine losing her whole family.

She looked around the room and picked up the box that lay on top of the two kimono's she arranged and ran her fingers along the designs on the side of the box. She was about to open it when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Just what in the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nearly jumped two feet in the air. She quickly returned the box to its place on the bed and spun around.

"S-Sasuke! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude...I was just passing by and..well..I'm sorry!" Hinata blurted out, bowing her head.

 _Drip._

Hinata saw a drop of water fall to the ground. She wasn't crying. So she looked up and that's when sasuke's state of dress registered. He stood there clad only in a towel, fresh out the shower. Her eyes unexpectedly roamed his perfectly sculpted body that glistened from the drops of water that covered him.

Hinata's face turned red.

Sasuke fought back a smirk.

"You like what you see Hyuuga?" Sasuke teased.

"No! I mean-You look...I didn't mean to..KYAA!" Hinata exclaimed, and promptly fainted.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke said as he caught the girl before she hit her head.

He carried her back out the room and laid her onto the couch in the living room. He shook his head.

"Stupid girl." He said to himself.

He didn't know why he teased the girl but he guess it couldn't be helped. He returned to his own room to dry off and dress. He decided maybe he could have some fun with the hyuuga girl.

Maybe he could scare her away, he mused. But then she won't give him full access to his chakara. He face palmed. He hoped he wouldn't have to play nice with her for long.

* * *

Finally dressed, he returned to the living room to find Hinata conscious again, playing with her fingers.

Hinata turned as she heard him enter the room. They made eye contact for a brief second, and she went red and turned away.

Sasuke chuckled at her behavior. She was way too innocent to have to deal with him.

"Was that your first time seeing a naked man Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata felt herself feeling a little faint again, but managed to compose herself.

"I work part-time at the hospital as a medic, so technically no." She answered quickly, mentally patting herself on the back for not stammering.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, noting her sudden change in demeanor.

He opened a cabinet in the kitchen to get some leaves to prepare tea.

"But I bet their bodies aren't as nice as mine." Sasuke stated slyly.

"Well you're a ninja, so your body will obviously be sculpted more nicely than most, and you're already handsome so th-" Hinata bit her tongue to keep from going any further. How could she say something like that!? Now he was going to think she was going to be another one of his fangirls.

Sasuke grinned at the slip Hinata made. This was going to be even more fun than he thought.

"So thursday night most of the rookie nine are going out for barbeque you should join!" Hinata blurted, trying to change the subject.

"And why would I want to do that Hyuuga?" Sasuke replied.

"Well you can start to reconnect with your friends, that would be a good start to getting used to village life again." Hinata answered.

"They aren't my friends." Sasuke stated.

Hinata frowned.

"Of course they're your friends. They went through hell and back for you!" Hinata said, raising her voice a little louder than normal.

She couldn't understand what was with this guy.

"Well I didn't ask them too." Sasuke simply replied. "The same way I didn't ask you to trespass into my home and do what you did." He added.

Hinata huffed. This guy was a real jerk how dare he?

"You are just an ungrateful jerk! We've done all we have because we cared about you. But you clearly didn't deserve any of it you...you...Asshole! I don't know how you look at yourself in the mirror everyday and be okay with treating people like that!" Hinata yelled, her face flushed from her use of the word "asshole."

"The same way you looked at me when you were ogling my naked body Hyuuga." Sasuke said with a shrug, placing a kettle of water on the stove.

"That wasn't even-Whatever! And I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me Hyuuga. I have a name and it's Hinata." She said with a scowl on his face, arms crossed.

"I especially don't like you, so I'll call you whatever I feel like." Sasuke said turning to glare at the girl.

Sasuke knew he was being ridiculous, but he didn't take kindly to the way she was scolding him. She wasn't his mother-

Sasuke stopped his train of thought. He didn't understand why he kept going to that place. Everything she did somehow reminded him of mother. He looked back at the Hyuuga girl. She looked as if he'd just slapped her. Her eyes were glazed over with tears threatening to spill.

Hinata turned and walked out of the house without another word.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered as the door slammed behind Hinata.

He could forget about ever having access again. He could probably use only as much chakara as he could when he was 13. Sasuke groaned in frustration.

He hoped the Hyuuga was as nice as everyone said and would overlook this little incident.

* * *

Zooming through the trees Sasuke heard the voices of his teammates behind him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke slow down!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke ignored him and kept on going ahead.

It's been 3 weeks. 3 fucking weeks as he hasn't heard from the Hyuuga girl since. He was livid. Some angel she was. Granted, he probably deserved it for the way he acted.

He wouldn't admit that though.

He finally came to a halt as he reached the point of interest, and waited for Naruto and Shikamaru to catch up.

Upon arrival Naruto snatched Sasuke by the front of his shirt.

"What gives Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"What, are you mad you can't keep up loser?" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto frowned. "You've been acting like a pissy little bitch more than usual, the whole way here, what's your problem?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He was clearly looking for a fight. Sasuke Activated his sharingan.

Shikamaru stepped in between the two.

"Listen, we have time limit to complete this mission. Whatever your problems are save it for when we get back home."

Their mission was a simple interrogation and assassination mission. They were to rendezvous with a man who had information on a rouge shinobi who'd been terrorizing local towns near the waterfall village.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a moment and then they nodded. But Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't let this go. They stood and waited for the man they were supposed to meet with.

Finally a hooded figure appeared in the distance.

When he arrived the three shinobi surrounded him in case he tried to pull anything funny.

"Tell us what you know about the one they call Takehiko." Shikamaru said.

The man had a weird grin on his face.

Sasuke eyed him warily. There was something strange about the man that he couldnt quite out his finger on.

After getting the information they needed from the man, they had him lead them to where this Takehiko guy was supposed to be headed next. The Tenchi bridge.

As they approached the bridge Sasuke and Shikamaru shared a look. Why would a bounty come all the way out here? Something wasn't right. Especially the bridge still hadn't been repaired since Naruto destroyed it in his fight against Orochimaru several years prior.

Then Naruto voiced what they were thinking.

"Why would a bounty hunter come all the way out here? Don't they like more secluded towns and plus the bridge isn't even fixed yet!" Naruto said.

"Well I heard one of the highest bounties in all the nations resides on the other side of the bridge. Over 300 million ryo for his body. Any man who could get that body would be a rich man for all eternity." The man mused.

"But the other side of the bridge leads to the fire country where konoha is." Naruto said.

His eyes narrowed and he stopped. Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped as well as realization dawned on them.

This was a trap.

Before Naruto could shout an explosion went off sending Naruto and Shikamaru flying back and the man tackled Sasuke off the cliff where the bridge would've been.

Naruto and Shikamaru jumped down after them.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and kicked the man away from him mid air. Grabbing his sword he impaled it into the wall of the gorge they were in to stop his fall.

"Water release: Great waterfall!" Sasuke heard.

And a massive wave of water came shooting towards the Uchiha.

Chakara or no chakara, this was too easy.

Pulling the sword out of the wall Sasuke dodged the incoming current and headed to the bottom of the gorge where the man was. Naruto and shikamaru joined him shortly after.

"So this was your plan all along? To get me far out so you can attempt to kill me? How stupid could you be?" Sasuke said.

"Well a little birdie told me that you didn't have full use of your chakara. So with you being in your weaker state it would be the perfect opportunity to grab you." Takehiko said.

Sasuke glared at the man. How the hell did he find out about this? This man will surely die today.

"Water release, Rising dragon!" Takehiko yelled as he formed the appropriate hand signs.

Two dragons made of water forms and headed towards Naruto and Shikamaru Who were able to dodge. Given the signal, Naruto charged at the man. delivering a hard blow to the face. The man turned into water.

"Shit a water clone!"

The real Takehiko created another wave, effectively knocking them over. Naruto and Shikamaru jumped out of the water Sasuke made the appropriate hands signs. The conditions were perfect for Kirin. The man would be nothing but ashes floating in the water. As he lifted his hands to perform the jutsu he deadpanned. This jutsu required a large amount of chakara...that he didn't have. Fuck!

"Sasuke! Whats wrong-" Naruto stopped remembering that Sasuke had a very limited amount of chakara.

"Switch to formation 6!" Yelled Shikamaru.

Naruto went ahead first as he Distracted the man with several clones which were destroyed by water bullets. The real Naruto jumped above the man creating a shadow big enough over Takehiko and Shikamaru was able to stretch his shadow far enough from where he stood across the water to subdue the man. He could instantly kill him with his shadow stitching, but he would let Sasuke have the final blow.

"W-what's going on?" Takehiko asked when he realized he couldn't move.

"Doesn't matter. You're about to die. I bet your body would fetch a pretty penny."Sasuke mocked as he grabbed the man by his neck.

Lifting him in the air, he slammed Takehiko back down into the water and released lightining chakara in his hand. Not a full formed chidori but enough to electrocute the man in the water. Removing his hand he noticed a burn mark on the neck of Tekhiko where he electrocuted him. He smirked. That'll teach him for talking too much.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked over and saw the body.

"Sheesh Sasuke you could've just stabbed him or something." Naruto said rubbing his own neck.

Sasuke shrugged.

They sealed the body and headed back to the leaf village.

Sasuke once again raced ahead. He needed to find that Hyuuga and make her fix his chakara flow and fast.

This was getting out of hand.

* * *

Ok that's it for today! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review! Thanks! =]

SN: Romance will be starting soon. Hopefully, lol


	5. Plans

As promised I will be updating more often at least once or twice or week so here's the new installment of Unrequited Hate. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

* * *

The trio arrived at the outskirts of the leaf village. Sasuke finally slowed down and they walked at a more leisurely pace towards the gates.

"I take it things haven't been going so well with Hinata." Shikamaru said suddenly breaking the silence.

Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru from the corner of his eye but didn't respond.

"So that's why you were acting the way you were! She hasn't released your chakra yet! Hinata must be really strong for the affects to last this long." Naruto piped in.

Sasuke balled his fists.

"She's just a stuck up bitch who got lucky." Sasuke muttered.

In a swift movement, Sasuke found himself pinned to the ground.

"Now you listen here and listen good. I don't care how mad you are at her you will not talk to her like that! Hinata is amazing and you should consider yourself blessed to have someone like her in your life." Naruto snarled.

"She's so amazing why didn't you return her affections?" Sasuke asked glaring at the blonde -haired boy.

Shikamaru wisely decided to step away.

"Because I don't see her that way. I'm not going to lead her on or play with her feelings. Regardless she is my friend and I treat her with respect because she deserves it. You need to start learning to do the same. You're supposed to be a genius but you're acting so fucking stupid and immature I can't even wrap my head around it! Pull your head out of your ass and stop putting up these walls in front of people who actually give a crap about you and what happens to you!" Naruto exclaimed.

That being said, Naruto got off of Sasuke who brushed himself off and headed towards the gates without another word.

* * *

After the mission report, Kakashi dismissed Sasuke and Naruto but kept Shikamaru behind.

"So, what's going on with my prized students. I've never seen Naruto look that way before." Kakashi asked.

"They got into a fight on the way here. Hinata still hasn't freed Sasuke yet and Sasuke was mad and said some not so pleasant things about her." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh well that would do it. Naruto does consider Hinata a dear friend." Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair thinking for a moment.

Shikamaru sighed at the look on the Hokage's face.

"You're not gonna get me involved are you?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"All I need you to do is find out exactly what happened between Sasuke and Hinata and report back to me. I'm sure Hinata trust you as a friend." Kakashi answered.

"How Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Later on that day, Shikamaru went out to find the Hyuuga Heiress.

Spotting her in a nearby training area he approached Hinata as she was throwing some knives at targets.

"Oi,Hinata-chan!" Shikamaru called.

Hinata stopped mid-throw to see who called her name. She smiled at Shikamaru.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun, How are you?" She asked.

"I'm ok, I just came fro a mission with Naruto...and Sasuke." Shikamaru said slowly trying to assess her reaction.

As expected she stiffened slightly at the last Uchiha's name.

"Oh ok." Hinata replied not sure what else to say.

"By the way how's your "assimilate Sasuke back into the village" mission going" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

Beating around the bush would just be a drag.

"Um...actually, it's going well." Hinata tried to lie.

But Shikamaru was no fool.

"Hinata I know he did something. No need to lie about it." Shikamaru said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hinata still denied.

"Look Sasuke was being a priss the entire mission. We got into a battle that ended up taking longer than expected because sasuke's chakara was limited. We didn't know he didn't didn't have his chakara till then. Then Naruto and Sasuke got into a fight because Sasuke said some means things about you." Shikamaru explained.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers for a moment then decided to explain everything that transpired between the Uchiha and herself.

When she had finished Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Well Kakashi doesn't know you havent been seeing him for 3 weeks. So maybe you should visit Sasuke before you get in trouble too." Shikamaru said. Even though he knew Kakashi probably wouldn't make a big deal about it but it was enough to convince her to go.

"Maybe you're right. I was under Hokage's orders." Hinata said sighing to herself.

"And I have an idea. That'll make Sasuke start being nicer to you." Shikamaru said.

He explained his plan and then they went their separate ways. Shikmaru to the Hokage's office and Hinata to the market.

* * *

Two days later, Hinata built up the nerve to knock on Sasuke's door.

Upon opening the door Sasuke was a little shocked to see the Hyuuga girl standing there. He expected a slap, a scream or something. What he didn't expect was for her to just let herself in.

"Can I help you with something?" Sasuke asked, irritated at her rudeness. (Despite that fact he was the epitome of rude.)

Hinata didn't say anything. She grabbed his arms softly and released three out of the 8 points she originally closed.

Sasuke felt a mild discomfort but felt the small surge of power circling his system. He looked at the girl quizzically.

"There are still 5 more points that need opening. But you'll have to earn that. I need you to really try Uchiha." Hinata said in a tone that didn't quite suit her.

Sasuke smirked. He could easily kill her. He wouldn't but he decided to test his luck and lunged for Hinata. She barely managed to dodge and ended up tripping.

"Don't test me Uchiha." Hinata said.

Somebody grew some claws in the past couple of weeks.

But on the inside, Hinata was shaking. Putting up this act was hard, especially trying to challenge Sasuke who could level whole villages. But maybe it would give him a piece of his own medicine.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Uchiha." Hinata said.

Hinata rolled up her sleeve to reveal her tattoo. Sasuke's eyes widened. There was no way this mousy girl was an ANBU. He activated his sharingan and sasuke the outline of chakra in the ink. It was real. Fuck. That means Kakashi probably knows what he did. Which also means she has full authority to lock him up completely.

But he wasn't going to let her scare him into behaving.

"I have a name and it's Sasuke." Sasuke mocked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play." Hinata said. And in a blur Hinata re-locked his points plus two more.

Now he had less access then he did before.

Sasuke growled with rage. How fucking dare she! Granted he could probably take her out with taijutsu but if he hurt her then Kakashi would know and he'd never get his power, nor the rest of his family assets.

He pinned her to the wall and raised his arm as if to strike her. But instead he punched a hole in the wall next to her.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"I see what game you're playing. I'll play along for now _Hinata-chan_." He said.

Hinata shivered at the way he said her name.

"I wouldn't have to do this is you just tried to be nice!" Hinata replied.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You needn't worry, I promise I'll behave. But you know, being _naughty_ more is fun." Sasuke whispered. His lips so close that it slighty grazed her ear.

His breath on her neck made her feel weird and her face went red. It was as if he was going out of his way to make her feel embarrassed.

"Good. Now can you get off of me please?" Hinata asked sweetly. Her eyes lingering on his for just a moment too long.

Lavender eyes met black. She saw Sasuke smirk and he moved off of her and let her past. She scurried out the door.

Sasuke chuckled to himself and his new plan. He was an asshole and he knew it. He knew there will be consequences for his actions but he didn't care. He had to do what he had to, to persuade Hinata to return what she had no business taking in the first place.

Sasuke was going seduce Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Hey so I hope you all like this chapter! Please review! And any suggestions or ideas please PM me! Thank you!


	6. Start

You guys have no idea how happy I am with all the reviews I've been getting! I'm so so happy you guys are enjoying my story!

Also Shoutout to Shikamarulover4ever who seems to have resurrected from the dead! Appreciate the support!

Chapter 6

* * *

The next afternoon Hinata came over to Sasuke's house as planned. Sasuke let her in.

"Good Afternoon Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Afternoon Hyuu- Hinata." Sasuke corrected with a smirk.

Hinata raised a quizzical eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So how would you like to help me assimilate back to the leaf?" Sasuke asked plopping himself onto the couch.

"Well I was thinki-"

"I don't really care." Sasuke said cutting her off.

Hinata frowned.

"I'm only joking Hyuuga. Relax." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

She was just too easy to mess with. All the more fun to have.

Hinata huffed, then continued.

"Well you've been here for a while now. The compound is nice and fixed already thanks to me, you're welcome by the way." Hinata said.

"Hn."

"I was thinking, since thanksgiving is coming up you should invite all our friends over for a potluck dinner." Hinata finished.

"Absolutely Fucking not." Sasuke retorted.

"Why not?" Hinata asked pouting.

"I barely want you in my house, what makes you think I want all the others here too." Sasuke replied.

Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sasuke you can't push everyone away forever. Just try. Please." Hinata said.

Sasuke thought for a moment. It was nearing the end of October so he still had several weeks till thanksgiving. Maybe if he gave in to this, Hinata would give in to other things. This would make his plan easier.

"Ok fine. But we can't have it in this home." Sasuke said.

"I figured you would say that. We could use the family ballroom on the eastern side of the compound." Hinata replied.

"That's fine." Sasuke said.

"Great!" Exclaimed Hinata, jumping up in excitement.

How cute. Sasuke mused. He frowned and shook the thought away.

In her excitement, she knocked over sasuke's sword that was leaning against the wall next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Hinata said, bending down to pick up the sword.

As she bent, Sasuke cocked his head to one side to examine the Hyuuga's shapely behind. He wouldn't consider himself a pervert. But he did appreciate fine art.

And what he saw was definitely a fine piece of art.

Almost as if she felt his stare she stood up quickly as she lifted the heavy sword back up.

Sasuke didn't move his head from it's position.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Hinata inquired.

"Admiring the view." Sasuke stated as if it was the move obvious thing in the world.

Hinata's face heated up.

"Sasuke that's inappropriate!" Hinata stammered.

"You wanna talk to me about inappropriate? You were the one staring at me while I was half naked. And you called me handsome on top of it." Sasuke said.

"Why were you walking around half-naked?" Hinata quipped.

"Why was your ass in my face?" Sasuke retorted.

"You are impossible!" Hinata said exasperated from the banter. The blush wouldn't leave her face.

Sasuke smirked.

"Your sword is pretty heavy." Hinata said, trying to change the subject.

"Have you never held a sword before?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm used to mainly kunai and Shuriken." Hinata replied.

"Would you like me to show you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Hinata said.

At least he's trying to be nicer. Or so she thought.

He slipped behind her and pressed his body behind hers. His fingers slowly ran along her arm before they rested on her hands. He felt her shiver. Just the reaction he needed. Taking her hand in his, he guided her hand to the hilt of the sword.

"Always make sure to grip the hilt like this." He said, Adjusting her hand to the proper form.

"OK." way all Hinata could say.

Sasuke was way too close for comfort but she didn't want to be rude.

"Make sure you grip it tightly, so it doesn't fly out of your hand when you swing. But not too tight. You don't want to injure yourself." Sasuke added.

Hinata only nodded and did what she was told.

"And when you swing you move like this." He whispered to her.

With his body still pressed to her he began to move back and forth showing her the swinging motion you use when you first swing the sword. (Like the mini golf trick)

Hinata couldn't help but blush at the close contact. She knew she should've pushed him off by now but it was weird that it didn't feel all that weird.

Sasuke leaned closer to her ear. Hinata could feel his hair brushing against her neck.

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked in that voice again.

As he leaned closer to her he noted she smelled of vanilla.

"I-I-I think it's nice but it's probably not for me." Hinata stammered.

Sasuke brushed his lips on her neck and Hinata froze.

"Well you never know until you try." He whispered.

Hinata dropped the sword and stepped away.

"Ok I think that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said. And she scurried out the house.

Sasuke chuckled.

He would soon have the Hyuuga like putty in his hands.

* * *

Hinata didn't show up for several days, and Sasuke grew anxious. Maybe he did to much?

He decided to go for a walk one day when he heard a loud voice behind him.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke opted to ignore him and kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled walking faster after him.

Sasuke groaned. He knew the blonde would not leave him alone so he finally stopped.

"What do you want idiot?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the other day." Naruto replied.

"What about it?" Sasuke said.

"Look, Hinata is my friend. And I don't appreciate that you've been treating her so badly when she's done nothing to deserve it. I didn't intend to lash out the way I did but that was really messed up for you to say." Naruto explained.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

The two continued walking.

"You know? So why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed. He didn't understand the raven haired guy sometimes.

"So we're...ok?" Sasuke asked slowly, feeling incredibly awkward asking such a question.

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked for a moment before a smile broke out on his face.

"Of course man! You know you're like my brother! Just treat Hinata with respect alright?" Naruto said.

"I'll try my best." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, trying to suppress a smirk.

Sasuke would never admit it, but Naruto was one of the few people on an extremely tiny list of people whose opinion he actually cared about, even if he didn't show it.

"You better or else I'd have to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled.

"I'd love to see you try." Sasuke said.

"By the way how's things going with Hinata?" Naruto said.

"I haven't made her cry yet so I'd say pretty good. Although I haven't seen her in the past couple of days." Sasuke replied.

"Oh that's just because she's out on a mission with Sakura and Kiba they should be back in 3 days I think." Naruto said.

"I didn't know that." Sasuke said.

"Whoops well know you do. Anyway I have to go, I'll see you around bastard!" Naruto said.

The two fist bumped and went their separate ways.

Sasuke was a little annoyed Hinata didn't tell him she'd be away. And right when he was starting to have fun. He hoped for her sake she'd be prepared for what was waiting for her when she returned.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	7. feeling hot

Thank you all for the love and Reviews! The more reviews the faster I update! Review are like life.

Also, I will be updating my stories "Tattooed hearts" and "When night falls" pretty soon! I've just been focused a little more on this story but I'll try my best to update the others.

SN: I know my characters tend to be OOC but we all get a little out of character sometimes. *Shrugs shoulders*

There was also a review about how my story was too "alternate Universe" because of my use of Thanksgiving. Actually the Japanese do celebrate thanksgiving, its called Labor Thanksgiving day. Similar to western Thanksgiving but celebrated slightly different because its to "Honor labor, manufacturing and give thanks to one another. I guess I should have made that more clear in my last chapter.

All reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

* * *

Hinata and her team just finished giving the mission report to Kakashi.

"Sakura, Tenten you are dissmissed. Hinata I would like to have a word with you." Kakashi said.

"Is everything ok?" Hinata asked after the other two left the room.

"Yes, I just wanted to know how things were going with Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

Hinata blushed heavily, remembering their last encounter. Kakashi took a mental note of her reaction.

"Everything is going fine. I even managed to convince him to have a get together with all our friends." Hinata stated.

"That great to hear! I knew you were the right person for the job." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata said.

"Just left me know if he gives you any trouble." Kakashi said.

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

* * *

After leaving the Hokage's office Hinata went home to clean off the grime from her mission and rest. Tomorrow she would be beginning the preparations for the thanksgiving get together with Sasuke.

The next morning she woke up and got dressed. She was given the next few days off so she dressed casual instead of her usual mission gear.

Sporting a white t shirt and dark blue fitted pants and black sandals, she left the house to go meet Sasuke. She carried her weapons pouch with her just in case.

As she walked to Sasuke's house she suddenly felt anxious. She hadn't seen Sasuke since he was showing her how to use a sword. Although a part of her felt like he had other "swords" in mind. But she shook away the thoughts. He hated her anyway. She was probably overreacting. But she didn't tell him she was going away. So he might be mad at her.

She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on Sasuke's door upon reaching.

The door swung open before her hand touched the door.

"Hello Sasuke." Hinata said.

Sasuke didn't reply. He left the door open and walked back inside.

Hinata came in and closed the door behind her.

"So I thought we should start planning decorations for the get together." Hinata said.

"Hn." Replied sasuke.

"Would you like it to be formal or just something casual? I meant to ask you before I made the invites." Hinata asked.

"I refuse to see Lee and Naruto in their hideous jumpsuits. But I don't feel like dressing up too much. So Semi-formal is fine. No kimonos. I hate those. Dress shirts and dresses and whatnot." Sasuke responded.

Oh good he was at least willing to talk now.

"Alright so maybe we should head over to the ball room to have an idea what we're working with before we go give out the invitations." Hinata said.

Sasuke simply nodded.

They went to the ballroom and gazed at it's beauty. The beautiful moldings with designs carved into it , the sparkling chandeliers were a sight to behold.

They mused over ideas and moved tables and other things around.

When they were finished Hinata turned to leave when she was yanked back.

"Eep!" She cried.

Sasuke held her by her waist close to him.

"So you were just gonna leave the village and not say anything to me?" Sasuke said.

Yup he was mad.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! It's just it was urgent. Hokage-sama called me in the middle of the night and we had to leave right away!" Hinata explained.

"You could have left a note or something." Sasuke said, pulling her closer so their bodies were touching.

Hinata blushed. She felt her self getting hot. Why did he insist on being so close?

Turning her around he yanked her by her hair so her back would arch, and he gave her ass two hard slaps.

"Don't (SMACK) Let it happen again. (SMACK)" Sasuke said as he spanked her.

He let her go and picked up the invitations on a nearby table. Hinata stood there bewildered at what just happened.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are we going to to give out the invitations? Or did you want more? Because I could give you more. MUCH more." Sasuke said, licking his lips.

"N-no that's ok. L-L-lets's go." Hinata stammered and speed walked out the door.

She couldn't believe Sasuke! She knew he was crazy but this was ridiculous! She chastised herself for not stopping him. As she walked she noticed she felt moist between her legs.

Hinata was innocent but she was no prude.

She couldn't have liked that could she? Sasuke was a dangerous and extremely disrespectful person. But yet, here she was, aroused from being spanked by Sasuke Uchiha.

Maybe it was just a hormonal thing, it'll go away, she thought to herself. She continued walking along Sasuke to give out the invitations.

* * *

Their first person to seek out was Naruto.

A huge smile broke out on Naruto face after reading the invitation.

"Woohoo! a Party!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not a party dumbass. Anyways,the dress code is semi-formal. No orange or you will not be allowed in." Sasuke replied.

"You suck! But I'll be there!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded and Hinata waved goodbye.

Their next target was Sakura. She was more than happy to oblidge.

"I'll bring some Gyoza! (Fried stuffed dumplings)" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke shuddered. Sakura wasn't the best of cooks. He hoped everyone else brought something decent.

They continued around the village, and gave invites to all of the Konoha 9. Most of whom were shocked that Sasuke was interacting with any of them. But seeing Hinata calmed their nerves a bit and they reluctantly accepted the invitation.

Their last stop was the Hokage's office.

Kakashi grinned from behind his mask.

"It's so good to see you socializing now Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Yeah,yeah, are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Well as Hokage I am pretty busy but I'll try to make time for you." Kakashi said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Hinata giggled.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." Hinata said bowing.

"You're welcome. And no need for all the formalities Hinata." Kakashi said.

"Hai" Hinata responded.

The two left and went back to Sasuke's house.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Hinata asked.

"That was terrible. If you ever make me do that again I'll kill you." Sasuke said.

"Or you could just spank me again." Hinata blurted out.

She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"No that's not what I meant!" Hinata said.

"Are you sure? Seems like you've been thinking about it the whole time." Sasuke said with a smirk inching closer.

"No I wasn't I swear!" Hinata cried.

Sasuke leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"There nothing wrong with that." He said softly.

His sudden change in tone made Hinata shiver. Why did he keep doing that?

"Give me your arms." Hinata said changing the subject.

Sasuke held out his arms and Hinata unlocked 4 points.

"Since you were a good boy I thought I'd reward you." Hinata said.

Sasuke chuckled. "Being Naughty is still more fun. I could show you if you'd like." He said.

Hinata turned tomato red.

"That's ok! Anyway I think I hear Neji calling. Good bye!" Hinata said and ran out the house.

This was going too perfect. Sasuke was having alot of fun. He could almost say he enjoyed teasing the Hyuuga. Her flustered face aroused him. She was beautiful. So that was a plus.

He'd never admit it though.

* * *

Ok I hoped you enjoyed! Review please


	8. confessions of hate

Thanks for the reviews! .Your support is loved, and remember please feel free to review and PM me any ideas or suggestions you might have.

Sorry for the wait here is an extra long chapter.

Warning for those who feel they need warning in a story thats clearly rated M: Possible limeish/drunkeness

Chapter 8

* * *

The next 2 weeks went by quickly. Everyday Hinata came over and they worked on decorations and set up the tables and went shopping for various items and new plates and such for the tables.

Sasuke was a prideful man. So many things he wouldn't admit.

He wouldn't admit he was beginning to enjoy the Hyuuga's presence. She wasn't annoying and overbearing like Sakura or Ino.

He wouldn't admit (Or maybe he would) that he enjoyed teasing the Hyuuga. Every time he got the change he would touch her here or there. Being careful not to go too far before she gave him a gentle fist to his nether regions. He liked to see her flustered face. She was so innocent that he felt a little guilty for playing with her feelings. There was the chance that she would actually end up having feelings for him. He felt like the ultimate asshole.

He wouldn't admit that though.

The week of the dinner finally arrived.

Hinata slept over the night before because she was cooking a lot of food. And it would be more convenient for her so she wouldn't have to carry it all back to Sasuke's house, she was already there.

She set up all her food in the ballroom before heading off to get dressed.

* * *

Looking at himself in the mirror Sasuke ran his hair through his dark locks. They seemed a bit long so he decided to trim them a bit. When he was satisfied he headed to his room to get dressed. He had to go shopping to fit his own dress code. He actually preferred this type of formal than the stuffy heavy kimonos he was used to.

He put on a simple white fitted button down shirt, and a pair of black chinos. (They're like the line between casual and dressy pants). He put on a dark grey blazer over it. The lapels were outlined black. Slipping on some black dress shoes he went to the living room to wait for Hinata to finish so they could head over to the ballroom to start letting people in.

Finally, he heard the sound of a door open, and heeled feet click clacking down the hall. Sasuke stood up.

"Finally took you long eno-"

Sasuke stopped as his eyes fell on the Hyuuga.

She wore a beautiful red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It was shoulder less/strapless and the neckline went straight across and had long sleeves. It was cinched at the waist a little so it accentuated her curves perfectly. She had on black strappy sandals to match.

Her wavy hair was pinned to one side. She only wore a little bit of make up, some black eye liner and mascara. But it made her beautiful eyes pop out more. Finally she finished with a bit of red lipstick.

"Do I look ok? I mean red isn't usually my color but I saw this dress and loved it but maybe it's a bit too much I mean-"

"Shut up." Sasuke said cutting her off.

Hinata pouted in disappointment. She hoped he would like the dress. She was actually thinking of him when she bought it. She figured maybe he liked her a little. Especially with how..ermm touchy feely he's been. She wasn't sure of his own feelings yet but nonetheless he seemed slightly happier.

Before she could finish any more thoughts Sasuke slammed her into the wall behind her. Hinata gasped.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked in confusion as she saw his eyes bleed red.

"Why...why the fuck do you keep doing this to me?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.h

Sasuke didn't reply and let her go. He entered what was his parents room and exited with a photograph. He shoved it into her hands and walked away.

Hinata looked at the photo and gasped.

* * *

Beautiful.

No, Absolutely breathtaking was the more appropriate term to describe Hinata when she entered the room.

But of course, Sasuke would never admit that.

She was absolutely everything and that came with a price. It could never be purchased with his scarred heart.

So why? Why did everything she do just bring him more pain?

He absolutely loathed her and wanted nothing to do with her.

Speaking of the devil she burst into the room.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry. I could change if you want if it makes you feel better." Hinata said.

"No. It's fine." Sasuke said.

The door bell rang.

Sasuke turned to answer it. Hinata grabbed his arm and he looked at her quizzically.

"Would you like me to break your arm Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata didn't flinch. She knew it was an empty threat.

She pulled him closer until they were face to face.

With a deep breath Hinata placed a chaste kiss on his lips. With no hesitation, Sasuke kissed back hungrily deepening the kiss. Suddenly Sasuke felt something enter him and he broke the kiss unable to breathe for a few seconds.

"What the hell Hinata!" Sasuke yelled as he coughed.

"I just returned all your chakara." Hinata said with a small smile.

"What, how?" Sasuke asked.

Then he felt it. The surge of Chakara entering his pathways. Slowly gaining momentum.

"It's an old technique used by Hyuuga woman decades ago. A Hyuuga is able to control chakara from any point in their bodies. Including their mouths and lips. Most of the women used this method on seduction missions to disable all a person's chakara to make them unable to use any for whatever amount of time or never again. It is very painful for the victim. And it can do the opposite. The technique was forbidden years ago because seduction missions were 'unbecoming' for Hyuuga women. My grandmother taught me. She didn't tell my father of course. I'm sure the thought of me running around kissing men to steal their chakara would give him a heart attack. But this is my first time using it." Hinata finished with a giggle.

The bell rang twice again.

"I'll go get it." Hinata said with a blush and scurried off before Sasuke could reply.

* * *

She was everything but he loathed her.

To him, she was nothing. And yet, he knew, somewhere deep inside he would not have anyone but her.

He wouldn't admit that though.

* * *

The festivities began.

Everyone brought a pot of food. There was more than enough to go around, seeing as Hinata made over 6 dishes and Chouji brought over six dishes.

Naruto, unable to make anything over than instant ramen, brought the beverages. Most of which were liquor of different kinds.

Sasuke groaned seeing this. He knew he was gonna regret this night.

"Wow sasuke this place is amazing!" Naruto said whistling.

"This is actually the smallest one in the district." Sasuke replied. Pride swelling up in his chest as everyone marveled at his home.

"What! You call this small?" Kiba said waving his arms.

Hinata giggled at her teammate's antics.

Everyone sat down at the table and began to eat.

Hinata got compliments from everyone for her cooking.

"Wow Hinata your food is amazing! Someone's gonna be a lucky husband someday!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

Hinata blushed and smiled. She knew that future husband would not be Naruto but it was nice to know he thought highly of her.

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto was such an idiot.

"Sasuke-kun try some of my Gyoza!" Sakura said apprearing beside him, offering a plate of the dumplings to him.

"No thank you, I have enough food." Sasuke said.

There was only one person who he'd accept food from.

Sakura seemed to have noticed that too. She frowned seeing that all the foods on Sasuke's plate were Hinata's dishes.

"Don't read into it Sakura." Sasuke said, seeing the look on her face.

Sakura nodded and walked off and offered to somebody else.

After eating, the table was cleared off and Hinata brought out dessert.

"Aw man Hinata you really out did yourself." Kiba said.

"Hinata you are amazing!" Chouji said, fork in hand mouth watering.

There was Daifuku and Dango, various pies and cakes, and mochi ice cream.

Naruto pulled out the bottles of liquor.

"Whoo lets get this party started!" He yelled.

Sakura punched him in the head.

The alchohol started flowing freely. Even Sasuke drank. Ino turned on some music and everyone hit the dance floor cup in hand.

Hinata stood watching everyone with her cup still full. Sasuke strolled over to her.

"You aren't going to join? This was your idea after all." Sasuke said taking another swig of his drink. He was on his 3rd cup and was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

"I'm fine just watching." Hinata said.

"I didn't know you to be a voyeur, Hyuuga, Guess you have a naughty side after all." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"No NO! That's not what I meant" Hinata insisted, face red.

"I'm joking Hyuuga." Sasuke said and flicked her on the forehead.

Sasuke froze.

Why did he do that? He looked at her as she rubbed her forehead and then swiftly walked away before he didn't any thing stupid.

Little did he know things were about to get worse.

* * *

Ino and Sakura walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan you haven't drunk a thing!" Ino said, slightly tipsy herself.

"I know I've never done this before." Hinata said shyly.

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Sakura said deviously.

She took away the cup and handed Hinata a whole bottle of sake.

"Come'on Hinata! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah Do it! CHUG! CHUG!" Ino piped in.

Soon some of the other began egging her on. Soon everyone was screaming

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Except for Neji of course who frowned in disapproval.

Hinata stood nervously in front of everyone. She eyed the bottle in her hands and scanned the crowd. Her eyes met Sasuke's He simply shrugged and lifted up his own bottle. With a deep breath she lifted hers too and began to drink.

The sake burned in her throat and she tried to get it all down at once. She finished and let out a loud burp. She covered her mouth in embarrasment.

But everyone erupted in cheers!

"Whoo!"

"Go Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled and laughed with her friends. Her eyes met Sasuke's again and he smirked at her. This night would only get more interesting.

* * *

Kakashi stretched as he finished the last bit of paperwork.

"Maybe I should head over to Sasuke's and see what's going on." She said to himself.

Removing his Hokage robes, clad in a tshirt and standard black pants, he headed out towards the Uchiha district.

Entering the ballroom he blinked at the current scene.

Shikamaru was making out with Temari in a corner. Chouji was sneaking some more desserts and Lee was trying to stop him. Naruto and Sakura and Kiba and Ino danced sloppily on the dance floor. Tenten and Neji were both taking turns doing Tequila shots. His eyes finally landed on the person he was looking for.

Sasuke sat on the floor next to Hinata who was giggling uncontrollably. Her cheeks were tinted pink which meant she was also intoxicated.

Kakashi sighed. Everyone was a mess. He didn't blame them though. The war took a toll on everyone. At least everyone was having a good time. Kakashi grabbed a beer and sat at the table near Neji and tenten and watched his students from afar.

Mean while...

"Hey do you think it's weird that Sasuke's just been hanging all over Hinata the whole time?" Kiba asked.

"Well they did spend alot of time setting this up, they're obviously friends now." Ino said.

"I tried to get her to dance with me, but Sasuke he he said NO! Creep! She was my Nata fiirst" Kiba slurred.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ino replied dancing around him.

She still couldn't help but look at the two dark haired ninja on the floor. They were definitely both drunk. She turned and shared a look with Sakura. They both smirked. There was some meddling to be done in the near. near future.

* * *

Sasuke took the last swig out of his bottle.

"Aww man I'm all...it's done." Sasuke said turning the bottle over to prove his point.

"I think you've *hic* had enough Sasu-kunnnnn" Hinata said.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

He stood up and tripped over his own feet.

Hinata laughed.

"Told you."

"Are you laughing at me? Hi-na-ta-chan?" Sasuke said as he appeared behind her, whispering in a singsong voice.

Yes he was definitely drunk.

Hinata blushed heavily.

"Cause that's mean, and that means i'll have to punish you." Sasuke said, his tone changing.

Hinata went blood red.

Kakashi used this as an opportunity to step in. He had not a clue what Sasuke was saying to the young Hyuuga heiress, but judging by the look on her face it was not appropriate. He had hoped Sasuke would pursue Hinata. Just as long as everything was consensual.

But at the moment being a cock block sounded more fun.

"Sasuke what a lovely home you have." Kakashi said walking up to the two.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi for interrupting his advances towards the girl who also happened to be the object of his hate.

"Thanks Hokage-sama, glad you could make it." Sasuke said not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

Hinata used this as an opportunity to slip away. But she was caught by Ino and Sakura.

"Let's have a chat shall we?" Kakashi said, motioning towards the kitchen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and staggered behind Kakashi to the kitchen.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening kakashi went to the fridge and poured a glass of Sake for the Uchiha.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and downed the cup in one go.

"So I see you're getting pretty comfortable with Hinata."

Sasuke scrunched his face up with disgust.

"You told me to hang out with her and I am. Don't read into it." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know Sasuke you looked like you were whispering some naughty things to her." Kakashi said.

Sasuke blushed heavily.

As if on cue Naruto burst through the door.

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensai!" Naruto said.

He turned to Sasuke and saw the blush on his face.

"Are you blushing Sasuke? Kakashi are you hitting on Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

SMACK!

Naruto sat rubbing his now red face.

"Shut the fuck up idiot. That's not what's happening." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'm just trying to get Sasuke to admit he's in love with Hinata." Kakashi replied.

"Exactly...WAIT NO!" Sasuke said. He swung at Kakashi who dodged it with ease.

Sasuke kept swinging but his aim was way off due to his drunkenness and he ended up falling over.

"Now now Sasuke don't be so defensive." Kakashi said.

Sasuke got back up.

"I'm not being defensive...I don't like Hina-chan" Sasuke said.

"You just called her Hina-chan." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Sasuke it's ok you can admit it." Kakashi said.

Kakashi slowly opened the kitchen door and pointed towards Hinata.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Kakashi said.

"Beautiful is an understatement." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Wait so if you have feelings for her why do you treat her like shit?" Naruto said.

"I don't like her!" Sasuke said.

"You love her." Kakashi said.

"ARRGGHH!" Sasuke yelled putting his hands on his ears.

Kakashi chuckled. He was having too much fun. He took another sip of his beer.

"So please inform us as to why you hate her so much." Kakashi stated.

"Because...because..She brings me so much pain. Fixing this district was the worst thing she could've ever done. All she has done...is remind me of what I no longer have." Sasuke said.

The 3 remained quiet for a moment. Then Sasuke spoke up again.

"Every time I see her, I see..mother. I absolutely hate her." Sasuke finished.

Kakashi's eyes saddened. _He doesn't even understand his own feelings. He's so deeply in love with her he doesn't even realize._

"Ok Sasuke, I fully understand now. Anyway maybe we should get back to the party. Who knows what chaos has ensued in our absence." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Naruto merely nodded and moved to open the door.

"WHO GAVE LEE ALCOHOL!?" Screamed Tenten as Neji and Chouji tried to restrain him.

Kakashi sweat dropped. Guess it was time to be a Kage and try to fix the situation. Then the door opened and in walked Tsunade.

"I heard there was Alcohol!" She said cheerfully.

Kakashi deadpanned. So much for that.

Sasuke moved over to where Hinata was and whispered something to her. He pulled her away out the ballroom.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari had slipped away a long time ago and found an empty room in the next building in the district. They lay on the bed making out when they heard a loud noise.

Panicking, They both grabbed their clothes and hid in a closet masking their chakara.

Their eyes widened when they saw Sasuke pulling Hinata in behind him.

 **LIME SCENE**

Sasuke pulled her and lay her across his lap.

"Did you really think I forgot?" Sasuke said lowly, his hand caressing her round ass.

"I told you I would punish you for being mean to me Hina-chaan" Sasuke said.

"P-please punish me Sasuke, I d-deserve it." Hinata stammered.

SMACK

Sasuke smacked her ass.

"Is that so?" He said. He felt his eye bleed red.

He spanked her again.

Then he lifted up the dress revealing Hinata's black lacy panties. In one movement it was a ripped piece of cloth on the floor.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"You better not (SMACK) disrespect me like that again." (SMACK)

Hinata whimpered.

Then Sasuke felt something on his hand.

She was wet.

"Is this turning you on Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded her head dumbly. She didn't understand it herself. She knew it was supposed to be wrong but it just didn't feel that way.

"Some angel you are." Said Sasuke ,as he slipped his fingers between her wet folds.

He found her clit and began to rub slowly.

"S-s-sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed.

She didn't get this newfound sensation. She also didn't understand why she was letting Sasuke Uchiha, the one who openly declared his hate for her on numerous occasions touch her so intimately.

But it felt good.

"You want more?" Asked Sasuke.

Hinata nodded her head.

Sasuke slapped her ass again hard.

"Use your words." He said.

Hinata let out a soft moan.

"I-I want more Sasuke." Hinata finally said.

"That's better." Sasuke said before picking her up and dropping her back on the bed.

He instantly parted her legs and began to place soft kisses going up her thighs. He then dove right between them, teasing her clit with his tongue. He sucked and licked her hungrily. He lapped at her furiously.

Hinata moaned loudly. She didn't know something like would feel so amazing. Unconsciously she grabbed Sasuke's hair and he licked her.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari watched in shock as the last Uchiha devoured the Hyuuga heiress.

Sasuke then added a finger slowly. He felt Hinata tighten. He added another finger and began to pump slowly. Faster and faster he pumped in her as he continued to suck at her clit. He felt Hinata's body shuddering.

With his other hard he began rubbing himself. through his pants. Her moans were like music to his ears.

Then her body jerked as she let out one last scream and came all over the Uchiha's hand.

Hinata lay breathing heavily. Legs spread, hair sprawled all over the sheets under her. He quickly turned before he did something else he might regret. But not before planting one last kiss on her soft pink lips.

"We should maybe head back to the party." Hinata said, face still red.

"If you want. But you should get cleaned up first." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata blushed and quickly excused herself out the room.

Sasuke shook his head.

She was amazing in every way and yet he wanted nothing to do with her.

At the same time, he wanted no one but her.

* * *

Ok Everyone I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and sorry again for the wait! Let me know what you think!


	9. Sleepless

As always Thanks to those who review.

I would prefer if users reviewed with a registered account so I could respond when needed.

I mentioned in a previous chapter that Sasuke will be OOC, so if you do not like it, this nor any of my stories are for you. I personally I like OOC characters. Not OOC to the point where they are a completely different person, but it shows they are Human. Humans are bound to change one way or another. Nonetheless all reviews are appreciated. And every Arc or scene is essential to the story line whether it throws you off or not.

With that being said,

please enjoy this next chapter.

Also, to reviewer sasuhinacanon your request will be granted soon! ^_^

* * *

The day after the party Hinata came over to help clean up.

While Sasuke and Hinata were off, chaos had ensued.

Kiba and Naruto got into a fight, Tsunade challenged kakashi to a drinking contest which ended with Tsunade passing out and kakashi being carted to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. Shikamaru and Temari resumed making out once Sasuke and Hinata had left the room. Lee broke the chandelier. Someone set the kitchen on fire. Shino's bugs ate the wood table. It was safe to say the ballroom was a disaster.

Hinata took a deep breath before knocking on Sasuke's door. As her hand hit the door, it opened. It wasn't locked. Why would Sasuke keep his door unlocked? Then again he was drunk out of his mind last night.

Hinata blushed as the memories of the night before flooded back. She couldn't believe she let him do something so inappropriate.

She walked into the house and locked the door behind her.

She made her way to Sasuke's room and opened the door slowly as not to wake him up.

The bed was empty.

Confused she was about to activate her byuakugan to find him when she felt cool metal pressed to her neck.

She stiffened.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Hinata asked, knocking the knife away from her.

Sasuke tilted his head at her and blinked several times.

"Hinata?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke its me." Hinata replied.

"Sorry. I thought you were an intruder." Sasuke said running his hand through his hair.

It was then Hinata took in his appearance. His hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes. He had no shirt on, Just a pair of dark blue pajama pants hanging loosely on his hips.

Hinata blushed and turned away as she found herself staring too long.

"Was there something you needed?" Sasuke asked, fighting back a smirk.

"I came to help you clean." Hinata replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I finished an hour ago, sorry to disappoint." He said, leading her to the ballroom.

Everything was sparkling clean. Even the chandelier was replaced.

"How did you do this?" Hinata asked in awe.

"I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke stated, as if that was the answer to every problem.

Hinata giggled.

"So is there anything else I can help you with?" Sasuke said as he strode over to her closing the distance between them.

Hinata turned red.

"A-actually we need to talk...about what happened last night." Hinata said pushing him away slightly.

"What happened last night?" Sasuke asked.

"You-you know." Hinata stammered.

"I'm not sure I follow. Maybe you could remind me?" Sasuke said an evil smirk on his face.

"N-no!" Hinata said.

Sasuke chuckled and flicked her forehead.

"Idiot." He said.

He sat down at the table and silently cursed himself for doing it again.

Hinata sat down too.

"I just want to know...do you have feelings for me?" Hinata asked slowly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Granted he probably did hold some sort of feelings for the Hyuuga, especially all the time they spent together.

He wasn't going to admit it of course.

He already knew where the conversation was going. She obviously had some sort of feelings for him. While Sasuke didn't mind, he knew he would just hurt her in the end.

No, he wasn't meant to love. That's what this home represented. That's why he spent the last five hours cleaning the entire ballroom by himself because he couldn't sleep.

"If you don't that's ok..." Hinata added quickly, seeing sasuke's hesitation.

"I do have feelings for you Hyuuga." Sasuke started.

Hinata's heart lurched.

"But they aren't the feelings you are probably hoping for." Sasuke said.

"What you mean?" Hinata asked nervously.

Sasuke sighed. He knew he was fucked up for what he was about to do. But he didn't want to lead her on or hurt her later. She deserved someone who was a ray of sunshine like she was. She couldn't do anything without it reminding him of his family. He had to nip it in the bud before it was too late.

"Hinata, I don't like you. Everything about you gets me angry. I only seduced you so I could get you to finally unlock my chakara." Sasuke said.

It wasn't a full lie. It did start off like that. But he knew very well that wasn't the case now. But he needed to do what he had to.

"Y-you're lying Sasuke." Hinata said.

Sasuke watched as her entire appearance changed. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes glazed over. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But it was better now than later.

"Do I have a reason to lie to you?" Sasuke asked.

"You actually do Sasuke." Hinata said, trying to regain her composure.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture he had shoved into her hands the night before.

In it was a picture of Sasuke's mother. She was wearing a long sleeved red dress that reached a little below the knees. Her usually straight hair curled for the occasion. She had a huge smile on her face as she danced with a 5 year old Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his eyes bleed red.

"Get out." He said.

"Sasuke we have to talk about this! you can't keep-"

"Get OUT!" Sasuke yelled, causing Hinata to flinch.

"Sasuke please-"

"I do not want you, nor do I need you, I have my Chakara back and you cannot stop me if you wanted. So get out of my house. It was a pleasure having you." Sasuke snarled.

Tears began to flow freely down Hinata's face. She got up and left without another word.

* * *

1 week later...

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Open up Sasuke I know you're in there!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Naruto continued to bang on Sasuke's door.

"Maybe he's not home." Said a very tired Shikamaru.

He tried to avoid the blonde-haired ninja but that didn't work out and he was forced to accompany Naruto to Sasuke's house.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Suddenly a strange crackling sound was heard.

"What the-"

Sasuke's sword plunged through the front door, his chidori radiating through it.

The two jumped out of the way just in time.

"Sasuke what the hell you could have killed us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That was the point idiot." Sasuke replied from the other side of the door, which split and collapsed on the ground.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto barged into the house, shikamaru reluctantly followed behind.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank stare.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt.

"I'm not playing Sasuke! I thought we had this conversation already! Now tell me what you did to Hinata." Naruto yelled.

"I didn't do anything to her." Sasuke replied.

"You were the last person to see her before she started acting funny!" Naruto said.

"Funny how?" Sasuke asked.

"She's just not her usual self. I haven't seen her smile in the past week, and her teamates are saying the same thing." Naruto replied.

"Well sometimes people go through things." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, I know you and Hinata have a...bond and if you did something you should just admit it and try to make it right." Shikamaru said carefully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Nara.

"And so what if I did something to her?" Sasuke said.

"You're never gonna get your chakara back for starters!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him.

"She already returned all of it. Right before the party." He admitted.

"So you just cast her aside after?" Naruto yelled balling his hands into fists.

"I no longer have use for her." Sasuke answered non nonchalantly.

"Sasuke I remember at the party what you said. You said she reminded you of everything you no longer had. She could be the start of something new don't you see?" Naruto said.

"And judging by the way you ravished her that night I'd say the feelings were definitely mutual." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke's head snapped towards the pineapple headed man. Did he see?

"What does he mean by that Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.

"Absolutely nothing. Now leave my home before I kill the both of you." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in utter disappointment.

"I thought maybe, for a second that you changed. But I guess your pride won this battle once again." Naruto said and walked out the broken doorway.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Shikamaru said.

"I've been called worse."

"Guess we would've been better off if Hinata just left this place a ghost town. Then you could stay here alone and rot just like you seem to want. Less troublesome." Shikamaru finished, and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke walked back into the house, his sharingan spinning wildly. How dare they lecture him?! They didn't know him! They didn't understand. He had to do what he had to! They should be grateful he left their precious Hyuuga princess alone!

* * *

Another week passed and Sasuke hadn't caught wind of the Hyuuga. Not only that, even Naruto who was usually all over him made himself scarce. Sasuke began to grow restless and agitated. He didn't have anyone to spar with or take out his frustrations on.

He decided to go to the Hokage to request a mission. Maybe being outside of the village for a while would get his mind off things.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Sasuke made his way to Kakashi's office. Having no care to knock he pushed the door open. As his luck would have it there stood Hinata Hyuuga.

She didn't even turn to acknowledge his entrance. She felt his presence the moment he entered the tower.

"Sasuke I was in the middle of a meeting here." Kakashi said.

"I want to go on a mission." Sasuke stated.

" How convenient. I was just about to send Hinata here on a mission. I think you would be the perfect partner."

Oh the fucked up irony.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I think I can handle this mission on my own." Hinata said.

"I don't doubt your abilities for a second Hinata, after all you are one of the best in the ANBU tracking division next to your cousin Neji. But I think it would be more successful if you had someone with Sasuke's strength with you. This is a very high rank mission. You did already unlock his power so it shouldn't be a problem." Kakashi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Hinata said, fists balling.

"Alright then. You leave in an hour. You are dismissed. Sasuke you stay." Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded and turned to leave. For a second Lavender eyes met onyx black. She had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Sasuke felt a knot tighten in his chest but ignored it.

Once Hinata was out of earshot Kakashi's face turned serious.

"Why did you put me on this mission with her I don't want to see her." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you did to Hinata, but you better fucking fix it by the time you return to Konoha or so help me I will ensure you rot in a cell the moment you step foot in the land of fire are we clear?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke gulped. Normally he'd ignore such threats and kill the person, but he's never seen Kakashi so angry before. And deep down he knew he was wrong. But he would never admit it.

Sasuke nodded his head and secretly wished he never left his house. He turned away and returned home to pack.

* * *

The two completed their mission without a hitch. Surprisingly, they did work well together, despite the tension that constantly surrounded them.

Sending a messenger hawk to the leaf to inform the Hokage of their current situation, they stopped at an inn to rest for the night.

They approached the front desk.

"Good afternoon, we would like two rooms for the night please." Hinata said.

"Sorry ma'am, we only have one room left." Said the man behind the counter.

Hinata opened her mouth to decline but Sasuke beat her to it.

"That's ok sir we will take it. Thank you." Sasuke said.

Hinata shot him a look which Sasuke ignored.

Sasuke took the key and paid the man, and they went to find their rooms.

They opened the door and saw there was only one bed. Sasuke groaned inwardly.

"You take the bed Hyuuga, I'll take the floor" Sasuke said.

"No that's ok Sasuke I can sleep on the floor." Hinata said.

Sasuke pulled an extra pillow and blanket and dropped it on the floor and lay on it, leaving no room for protest.

A few minutes later, room service delivered their complimentary dinner. The two ate in silence. Then they went to to lay down. Sasuke on the floor, Hinata on the bed.

But neither of them could sleep.

* * *

"Hinata." Sasuke voice said through the dark.

It was about 3 in the morning.

Hinata sat up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm Sorry. " Sasuke said, not turning around to face her.

There was silence. Finally Hinata spoke again.

"Is that all?"

Sasuke sat up.

"Did you want more?" Sasuke asked.

"Well YES! After everything and all the time we spent together and how I went out of my way to help you even though you didn't deserve and that's all you have to -hmpfh!"

She didn't even see him slither through the darkness. Somehow he'd already cross the room and silenced her with his lips on hers.

* * *

This is not exactly how I planned to end the chapter but It's been awhile so I thought I'd just go ahead and post it. BUUUUUTTT I hope you enjoyed! SOrry for the wait Please review and Thank you! Stay tunedd!


	10. Loves me not

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Deepening the kiss, Sasuke moved on top of her so he was straddling her waist. He moved from her lips and placing chaste kisses along her jawline.

Hinata moaned softly as Sasuke began to nip at her neck. It was when she felt something hard poking against her that she regained her senses and pushed him off of her.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't mean for you to..do that!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well you sure weren't complaining. You asked for more so I gave you more." Sasuke explained.

"That's not what I meant! I meant a better apology or an explanation or something! First of all I go out of my way to try and make you feel more at home and you treat me bad. Then we spend all this time together and I think you're changing and we're becoming friends and I get these weird feelings for you and then you tell me you were just using me the whole time. I- I just don't understand!" Hinata said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"You have feelings for me Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"T-that's not important right now!" Hinata stammered, blushing a little.

Sasuke would've smirked if Hinata wasn't so angry at him.

" Sasuke I need to understand why. Please...just tell me." Hinata said, eyes glazing over in tears.

Shit, she was gonna cry. What the fuck was he supposed to say? I actually don't hate you but you infuriate me because I am unable to hate you?

Sasuke was ripped from his train of thought when Hinata suddenly pushed him out the way as several Kunai whizzed through the window.

Fuck, they were followed.

* * *

They both jumped out the window and began to run in the direction of the leaf village. Their pursuers stayed closed behind. When they were at a decent enough distance they stopped in the middle of a clearing and stood back to back ready to fight.

About five men flew out. One of them jumped straight for Sasuke.

"We shall punish you for killing our leader!" The ninja cried as he leaped.

And he landed right on Sasuke's sword.

Saskue dropped the man's lifeless body on the ground.

"Who's next?" He asked nonchalantly.

The ninjas growled and surrounded the two leaf ninja. Two of them pulled out a kunai and headed for Hinata.

Hinata slowly slipped into her stance and began to fight against the two ninja.

One aimed a punch at her while the other tossed Shuriken.

'Probably just a distraction. There is probably another guy hidden somewhere' Hinata thought to herself.

Sure enough, as Hinata exghanged blows with the man another ninja burst out through the ground trying you grab her leg but Hinata jumped away just in time.

"Rikujou shougekiha no jutsu!" He yelled.

And as Hinata landed he slammed his hands onto the ground sending a shockwave that cause Hinata to lose her balance. As she was falling, the ninja who was throwing weapons used this as an opportunity to send more weapons towards Hinata.

Hinata managed to regain her footing and dodged the incoming knives. However she missed one and it impaled her shoulder.

"Shit!" She said yanking out the kunai and threw it with deadly accuracy straight into the neck of the one who threw it at her.

He died immediately.

Sasuke turned towards Hinata and saw she was injured. His Sharingan began to spin wildly.

"Aww afraid we might kill your little girlfriend Uchiha?" One of the men taunted.

Sasuke's head snapped back towards the man and glared at him. The man blanched at Sasuke's face. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over.

Unfortunately for him, he was facing an Uchiha. One look into his Sharingan and his life was over. But he wouldn't get off so easily.

Sasuke lunged at him, chidori radiating through his sword and swung cutting the man in two. His upper half dettached from his lower half and both fell on the ground. The other ninja threw up.

"You're a monster!" He cried.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and kicked the man hard, chidori now radiating through his entire body. So when the kick landed, it paralyzed as well.

The man landed on the ground with a thud.

Hinata slipped into her stance for 8 trigrams sixty four palms.

Before her opponents could even register what was happening, They were all on the ground unable to use their chakara.

Hinata then walked over to each one of them and slit their throats completely ending their lives.

She sighed when the last one was dispatched.

She began to walk over to sasuke and suddenly she felt a searing pain through her body. It felt as if her insides where on fire and she dropped to one knee and began to sweat profousely. What the hell was happening?

"Hinata!" cried sasuke as he ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he held her in his arms.

"I-Idon't know..."Hinata trailed off, felling weak.

Then her eyes widened as it hit her. The ninja who kept on throwing weapons at her from the beginning.

"P-Poison." Hinata stammered.

Sasuke's eye narrowed and his eye wandered towards the wound on her shoulder. Sure enough mixed with her blood a liquid substance with a dark purpleish color trailed down her arms.

Behind them, the ninja that Sasuke kicked coughed.

"Yes that's right! We poisoned her! We were aiming for you Uchiha, but she got caught. But it doesn't matter. She will be dead within three hours. Hope you enjoy watching the person you love die a slow death!" He yelled, and coughed up some blood.

Sasuke laid Hinata gently on the ground and Walked over the the man and unsheathed his sword. It was about a quater to 5 in the morning but it was still dark out for the sun still hadn't risen yet. His Sharingan gleamed in the darkness as he stared at the ninja lying on the ground.

"Too bad I don't hold any love for her." Sasuke said to the man.

The mans face went from an arrogant smirk to a look of complete terror. Would he just let his teammate die? He was truly a monster indeed. He opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke's sword plunged right into his forehead. Sasuke yanked out his sword from the mans head and put it back.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata who was now scarily pale. Hinata looked at him with a sad look in her eye before losing concoiusness.

She heard everything.

Silently cursing to himself Summoned Garuda, his Hawk and lifted Hinata gently and he climbed onto Garuda ordering him to head straight for the leaf. He held onto hinata tightly as all color left her cheeks.

His Sharingan spun wildly as did his emotions. He ordered Garuda to fly faster as he cradled Hinata in his arms.

As they reached the leaf Sasuke jumped off Garuda and sprinted to the hospital. Some people panicked as the Uchiha jumped off a giant hawk holding an unconscious Hyuuga heiress in the middle of the village.

Naruto sensing Sasuke's urgent chakra sped off to see what was going on. He caught up to Sasuke but Sasuke didn't even turn his head to acknowledge Naruto.

"Sasuke what's going on? Where's-" Naruto's eyes moved to the pale body in Sasuke's arms.

"What happened to Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Poison." Sasuke simply said.

Naruto nodded and didn't say anything else.

The two raced to the hospital and literally broke through the doors.

"Where's Sakura-chan and Tsunade baa-sama! Get them quick!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Tsunade raced down to meet them.

"What's going on what happened to Hinata?" Sakura asked

Sasuke's Sharingan still spun wildly.

"She's been poisoned. She has an hour and a half before that poison kills her." Sasuke stated.

Their eyes widened.

"an hour and a half? that's not-"

"That is PLENTY of time to heal her. You are wasting time having this conversation. I promise you if she dies I will fucking kill every. single. person. in this hospital." Sasuke said cutting the pink-haired girl off.

Sakura and Naruto and Tsunade looked at the Uchiha in shock.

"GO!" Sasuke commanded.

Every one snapped out of their trance and wheeled Hinata to the emergency room.

Sasuke watched as Hinata was brought into surgery.

He would be damned if he lost another person.

Naruto watched him from afar and shook his head.

Sasuke was crazy in love with Hinata. Naruto chuckled to himself. He hoped for everyone's sake Hinata would be ok.


	11. New beginnings

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke paced the halls of Konoha's hospital for 3 hours. Naruto eventually managed to get him to leave for lunch.

"Sasuke relax. She's gonna be ok!" Naruto said as he slurped down his 4th bowl.

Sasuke didn't respond as he ate his Ramen slowly.

The two men finished their food and walked back to the Hospital.

As they walked they noticed a woman in white running towards them. She finally stopped in front of them, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Civilian. Once she was ok, she finally spoke.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san! I was told to inform you that Hyuuga-sama is ok. We managed to remove all the poison an-"

The Nurse didn't get to finish when Naruto scooped her up in his arms and Sasuke and Naruto both sped off towards the Hospital.

They landed in front and Naruto set the nurse down.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san." The nurse said.

"No problem! Sorry for startling you." Naruto said, giving her a big smile.

The woman blushed.

"It's ok. Uzumaki-san."

"You can just call me Naruto!" the blonde said.

"Oh ok Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto winked at her and turned and met Sasuke's glare.

"This isn't the time to be flirting Idiot." Sasuke said.

"OK ok my bad!" Naruto said putting his hands up.

The two walked into the hospital and passed the front the desk, ignoring the calls of the receptionist.

They made it to Hinata's room and entered without knocking.

* * *

"So is Hinata ok?" Naruto asked, shutting the door behind them.

"Hinata is stabilized. We removed the poison and was able to make an antidote in time. So she is still weak but she'll pull through." Sakura answered.

"When will she wake up?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving Hinata's pale face.

"That's the issue." Tsunade statred slowly.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up towards the blonde medic.

"What do you mean issue?" Sasuke said, his eye slowly bleeding red.

"I thought the nurse we sent explained to you." Tsunade said.

"Someone didn't let her finish" Sasuke said sending a glare Naruto's way.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tsunade shook her head and continued.

"Although we got the poison out she's very weak and she slipped into a coma as we were working on her...so if she wakes up is up to her." She finished.

The room was silent.

A deadly aura began to fill the room.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear." Sasuke said.

"You said IF she died, she is not dead. She'll wake up not to worry." Tsunade said, ignoring Sasuke's anger.

"Hinata is strong she will pull through." Sakura added.

Then her and Tsunade left the room.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face darken and then left the room to give him some time alone.

* * *

One day turned into one week.

Sasuke did not want to show that he "cared" so he waited until night to sneak into Hinata's hospital room.

Or he thought he was being sneaky.

Kakashi watched Sasuke from the window where he perched.

Sasuke gently touched Hinata's face.

"Idiot.." Sasuke muttered.

He came by every night. She never opened her eyes.

"You see...this is why I hate you...you keep doing stupid shit." He said.

Kakashi listened with great interest. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Crazy huh?" A voice said next to him.

Naruto appeared next to the gray haired kage.

"Our little Sasuke has found his person, They grow up so fast!" Naruto said with mock tears.

They turned their attention back to Sasuke who began to speak to Hinata's unmoving form again.

"You're so annoying. First you invade my home. Then you steal all my Chakara and force me to talk to people. And then...and then...You make me...Love...You." Sasuke said slowly. Not sure if he was even hearing himself right.

"You make me love you, then you go and get your self nearly killed! I'm starting to think you're the one who really hates me!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself. He sounded Crazy. He was crazy. He spent so much time trying to make himself hate her. But he knew deep down inside he never did. He had to chance to finally have somebody...but as usual every good thing in his life was ripped away from him. Hate was easier that love. Love hurts too much. And now he sat watching someone he loved lay unmoving in a hospital bed. Unsure of whether or not she would wake up.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto were outside silently cheering. Sasuke finally admitted it.

"What if he tries to deny it after he wakes up though?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Kakashi opened his vest to reveal the recorder he conveniently had taped inside.

Naruto shook his head. His former sensai was extremely meddlesome. Some things would never change.

* * *

Another week had passed. Hinata's body began to regain its color and all her vitals were stabilized but she still hadn't woken up yet.

The others grew increasingly worried but tried to stay positive.

Sasuke continued to visit her every night. He spoke to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear. He talked about his family and some of his travels. And before he left he'd plant a kiss on her forehead.

He also soon became aware of Naruto and Kakashi's spying. It was annoying but he didn't say anything.

One night as he watched Hinata, looking for any movement he felt a sudden wave of fatigue wash over him. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't fight it anymore. His head hit the end of Hinata's bed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura walked in the next morning to do her daily check-up. She was shocked to see sasuke's sleeping form at the foot of Hinata's bed.

'Was he here all night?' She wondered.

She walked over to Sasuke and poked him several times but he didn't respond. She reached to poke him again when his arm shot of and grabbed her.

She let out a yelp of surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I came to do my daily rounds. You were sleeping, did you stay here all night?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke let her go but didn't respond. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

He stopped at the door but didn't turn around.

"Do you love her?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was still for a moment. Then he slowly turned his head and glanced at Hinata intensely. Then Sasuke turned back and left the room.

Sakura didn't need any further explanation.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you should've seen the way he was looking at her!" Sakura said to Ino.

They were making their way home after a long shift.

"I knew they were spending alot of time together and stuff but I didn't think it was like that!" Ino exclaimed.

"I just hope she wakes up soon for everyone's sake. Sasuke's been grumpier than usual. A new record even for someone like him." Sakura said.

"Yeah, he might get mad and do something crazy." Ino replied.

"The first thing I might do is kill the both of you loudmouths." A deep voice said behind them.

The two medics nearly jumped out of their skin and turned to see Sasuke with his imfamous glare fixed on them.

"S-sasuke-kun! What a-are you..-"

"Save it. Mind your fucking business and don't talk about what you don't know." He said.

He didn't want to waste any more of his time and walked off without another word in the direction of the hospital.

The two woman looked at each other and nodded. They waited a little bit before stalking off behind Sasuke towards the hospital.

* * *

As Usual Sasuke let himself into the room. As he closed the door he was shocked to see Hinata sitting up in her bed.

The room was dark but he could easily make out the silhouette of Hinata's body.

She was awake.

Sasuke felt his breath hitch and he slowly moved towards her.

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered.

Sasuke gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I swear I will end your life myself if you ever do that again." Sasuke said.

Hinata was blushing from the close contact but scowled at Sasuke's comment.

"Why do you care? You said you hold no love for me anyways. You hate me." Hinata said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's where you're wrong Hinata. I've been waiting for you to wake the fuck up so I could tell you...so I could tell you I have nothing but love for you." He said slowly, gauging her reaction.

He didn't know why he said it. He could've easily acted like he didn't care. But it just came out before he could stop himself. Maybe...just maybe something good would happen this time around.

Hinata stiffened and tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke Noticed this and released her right away.

"I'm sorry I should not have-"

"No Sasuke it's ok." Hinata said cutting him mid apology. She took his hands and returned them to their original position.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Hinata nodded slowly and gave him a small smile.

They have alot to talk about once she gets out the hospital.

Sasuke smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hinata was disappointed when he pulled back.

"You need your rest hime." Sasuke explained to her.

Hinata pouted.

"I promise once you're well again I will give you more. Much know how generous I could be." He said earning a blush from the blue-haired princess.

Sasuke chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

* * *

HEYY EVERYONE SOrry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed! PLease review leave your comments and suggestions! THANKS! love you guys!


	12. Talking

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. He finally admitted it after weeks of denial. At least she felt the same. That gave him a strong reassurance.

Just as Hinata laid back down to rest the door burst open.

"Hinata- chan!" Yelled Naruto as he flew inside followed by Sakura, Ino and Kakashi with his nose in an orange book.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Have you guys nothing else to do besides spying on me?" Sasuke said, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Sorry we couldn't help it!" Naruto exclaimed as he patted Sasuke on the back hard, earning a punch to the gut.

Naruto doubled over in pain.

"Thank you for your concern everyone." Hinata said.

"We're just glad you're ok!" Ino said with a smile.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sasuke was still annoyed at their persistent spying and overwhelming compulsion to be in his business. But he knew they cared. So he let it go for the time being.

"Since I'm here I'll just do a quick check up for you." Sakura said, ushering the three men out the room much to Sasuke's displeasure.

Ino stayed by Sakura to "help."

"So are you and Sasuke officially a thing now?" Ino asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I don't know yet." Hinata answered Honestly.

"How could you not know? The minute the L word came out of his mouth I would've been all over his fine ass!" Exclaimed Ino.

Hinata turned red.

"Ino stop teasing the girl, she literally just woke up from a coma!" Sakura scolded as her hands lit up green and began to check over Hinata's vital areas.

"Do you have any Idea what you are gonna do yet?" Ino asked.

"INO!" Sakura yelled.

"It's ok. But all I know is, until tonight I was convinced he hated me. So I'm not going to make any rash decision yet." Hinata replied.

"That makes sense. Well if you need any help or love advice you know where to find us!" Ino said with a thumbs up.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she recorded her findings on Hinata's chart.

"So Everything looks good. You still might be a little weak so give it a day or two and you should be good to leave the hospital." Sakura said.

Hinata gave her a small smile and laid back down slowly.

Sakura then opened the door and went outside.

"So how is she?" Naruto asked.

"Everythings fine. She just needs an extra day or two of rest and she'll be ready to get out of here." Sakura answered.

"That's great!" Kakashi answered.

"Yep so lets let the girl rest you can come see her in the morning" Sakura said.

Sasuke ignored her and proceeded to walk back into Hinata's room before he was grabbed by the back of his shirt.

He quickly spun back around to be face to face with Kakashi.

"That goes for you too lover boy, she needs her rest." The grey-haired Kage said.

The two girls giggled and Sasuke scowled but nonetheless obeyed. The 5 ninja left the hospital together.

* * *

Just as told, Hinata was released from the hospital two days later.

Upon leaving she searched for a familiar head of obsidian locks, but was greeted with a ball of white fur that knocked her over.

"Akamaru-kun!" Hinata squealed in surprise and the giant canine licked her face.

"Akamaru cut it out! You don't want to put her back in the hospital do you?" Kiba yelled from behind him.

Shino followed soon after.

Akamaru got off of Hinata and Kiba helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"We heard what happened on your mission Hinata we're glad you're ok!" Kiba exclaimed

Shino simply nodded in agreement as he hugged Hinata as well.

"Come on let's go celebrate!" Kiba said as he threw his arm around her and let her out of the hospital.

Hinata masked her disappointment and allowed herself to be led to wherever it is they were going.

* * *

They finally arrived at the Akimichi's family restaurant where she was surprised to see all her friends waiting.

They had rented out the whole lower level of the restaurant.

"W-what is all this?!" Hinata asked.

"You were in a coma for nearly a month!" Naruto said.

"You know these idiots love any excuse to party." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Hey who are you calling an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

He was ignored.

"Come on let's go sit!" Kiba said, pushing Hinata forward.

Hinata reluctantly went ahead and sat amongst her friends.

They began to eat and talk.

Soon the bell over the door rang as it opened. Naruto was the first to turn around and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I knew you'd show up!" He yelled, gaining the attention of the other rookies much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"I saved you a seat!" Naruto continued.

He moved over and gave Sasuke the seat opposite Hinata who suddenly found her chopsticks very interesting.

Sasuke suppressed a smirk at Hinata's reaction but frowned again on realizing Naruto placed him there on purpose.

Hinata peeked up slowly at Sasuke through her bangs. He was staring directly at her. Her face reddened. Naruto nudged Ino who nudged Sakura and the 3 giggled manically.

Sasuke wanted nothing but to kill them all. But that would upset Hinata. So he would refrain for the time being.

The rookies ate and drank together. Some drank a little too much.

Sasuke spent the entire time staring at Hinata who spent the time avoiding his gaze. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. He resisted the urge to just kiss her in front of everyone. But Hinata would truly be mortified.

"Hinata." Sasuke said.

Her head finally snapped up towards the Uchiha.

"Welcome home." He said, allowing a small grin to escape.

Hinata returned the smile and her face reddened again.

Sasuke motioned towards the door.

Hinata shook her head. She couldn't just get up and leave at a party meant for her. That would be rude.

Sasuke made a face that seemed as if he were pouting.

Hinata giggled. He looked cute. She looked around at her peers. They were all mostly intoxicsted, im sure they wouldn't noticed right away that she was missing right? It couldn't hurt.

Sasuke watched Hinata as she seemed to be in deep thought. Then she bit her lip and looked back at him and nodded her head.

Sasuke allowed a grin to escape and activated his Sharingan.

Hinata's eyes widened. What was Sasuke going to do?

He did a quick hand sign and then stood up, grabbing Hinata's hand and the two headed out the door.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked once they were outside.

"I cast a genjutsu to make it seem as if we're still there." Sasuke answered.

"Of course." Hinata replied with a giggle.

They both walked together to Sasuke's home.

* * *

They walked in and Sasuke locked the door behind him.

"Do you want anything? some water or tea?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but shook her head. Sasuke was actually being nice.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"It's nothing." Hinata said.

"Tell me. Or else I'll make you." Sasuke said as he inched closer to Hinata.

Hinata blushed as she stepped back. She was very aware of what Sasuke was capable of.

"No I was just thinking that you were being nice." Hinata said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Hinata's waist.

"Well you are my girlfriend aren't I suppose to be nice? Unless you prefer the naughty side of me after all." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Hinata's face reddened even more. Did he just refer to her as his girlfriend? Was this really happening? Hinata reluctantly removed Sasuke's hands from her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said.

"We need to talk first." Hinata said, motioning to the couch.

"Talk about what?" Sasuke asked as they sat down. Deep down inside he was dreading where this might go.

"Us. You can't just assume I'll be your girlfriend." Hinata said.

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked with a worryful tone.

"No, NO! I didn't say that. I would love to be your girlfriend, but are you sure, it's me you want? I mean, up until your confession you keep telling me you hated me." Hinata said.

"That's because up until then I was trying to convince myself I actually did." Sasuke admitted with a sigh.

Then there was a beat of silence. Hinata looked at Sasuke. He was being genuine. Could she overlook the cold behavior he treated her with in the begining?

Sasuke sat wondering if Hinata was having second thoughts about him. Maybe he was too mean to her before? Nah. He was actually much nicer to her than everyone else. By his standards of course. He watched as a smile grew on Hinata's face. That had to be a good sign. Right?

"You know what, I'll be your girlfriend Sasuke. But I have one request." Hinata said.

Sasuke felt a constriction in his chest.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning closer to Hinata.

"You have to be nicer to all our friends and actually try to be a team player!" Hinata said.

Sasuke's face completely deflated.

He should've known Hinata would want something like that. She is an angel like everyone says.

"IS there anything else that you want?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

It's not that he hated everybody, he just didn't like them so much and their very presence irritated him to no end.

Hinata shook her head.

"Take it or leave it Uchiha." Hinata said as a smirk graced her features.

"Ah quite the vindictive bunny you are." Sasuke said.

Hinata frowned at being called "bunny"

"But I'll agree to your terms for the time being." Sasuke said.

Hinata lit up.

"That's great Sasuke-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, hugging him.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

Sasuke immediately pinned Hinata to the couch and kissed her softly. He then released her and then held her in his arms until he soon heard Hinata's breaths even out. She had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he held her in his arms just like that for the remainder of the night, until he too, fell asleep.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed I wish I couldve squeezed out a longer chapter but I couldn't but I will update again before the week is up! Sorry for the wait!


	13. Why

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke Woke up early the next morning. He tried to get up but he felt like something was weighing down on him. That's when he realized the sleeping hyuuga on top of him. A smirk escaped as He laid her gently on the couch and went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

As he was getting dressed he heard the distant sound of banging. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants. Not bothering to put a shirt on he headed into the living where the sound grew louder. Who the hell was banging at his door so early in the morning?

If it was Naruto he was gonna have to kill that blonde pain in the ass.

He opened it reveal an annoyed Neji.

Shit.

"Hello Uchiha-san, by any chance to do you know where my cousin is?" Neji asked calmly.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair then pointed to the couch where Hinata's sleeping form lay.

"Did she spend the night here?" Neji asked as his eyes narrowed

"Yes ,she did. And before you even go there, her virginity is still in tact." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji glared at Sasuke before movin past him to to wake up Hinata.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm.

"Let her sleep, she'll return when she's ready."Sasuke said.

"Why does she need to stay here? She needs to be with her clan members who will take care of her. She is still recovering." Neji responded.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of her." Sasuke said.

"Since when do you care for well being?" Neji said as he moved further inside the house much to Sasuke's displeasure.

Well it'd be weird if i didn't care for my own girlfriend." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Please tell me you're joking." Neji said his voice rising slightly.

"Have you known me to have a sense of humor Hyuuga?" Sasuke answered.

* * *

Hinata's eye began to flutter open. She heard loud sounds around her which eventually registered as to male voices arguing.

She opened her eyes full to see Neji and Sasuke towering over her.

"Aside from the thanksgiving party you treated her like shit for the longest and now you're telling me you have feelings for her? Is this some kind of trick?" She heard Neji yell.

"It's not a trick and I don't appreciate what you are insinuating. Yes I know we have a rather interesting past but that's over now." Sasuke replied.

"I will not have you playing with Hinata-sama's feelings! This better not be some plot to make some Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrids! My clan and I will not allow it!" Neji said.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the shirt.

"You will not come into my house and make all these stupid accusations! And I could care less what you or your clan thinks, we will be married anyway and she will lead the new generation of Uchiha with me whether you like it or not!" Sasuke said.

Neji made a weird face, and Sasuke, realizing his slip up released Neji.

"Fuck" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he ran his hand through his dark locks.

He didn't know why he said all that. Why, why WHY did he say that?!

Neji dusted himself off and smirked.

Hinata closed her eyes pretending to still be asleep. She hoped they wouldn't notice her reddening face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Sasuke really plan to marry her one day? Did he truly love her?

She tried to even out her breathing but she was finding it hard. She heard the two men move and some whispering and the door closed. Neji left.

She heard Sasuke's footsteps pad over to where she was. He shook her gently and she pretended to wake up for the first time.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said softly.

"Good Morning." Sasuke answered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata blushed.

"Good Morning." Hinata responded, sitting up.

"Are you Hungry? I can make breakfast." Sasuke said.

Hinata was about to shake her head but her stomach beat her to it adn let out a growl.

Hinata blushed more.

Sasuke smirked.

"I guess that answered that question." He said and walked over the the kitchen.

Hinata walked as Sasuke moved around the kitchen absentmindedly He seemed tense. Maybe it was the fight he had with Neji?

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"Your cousin Neji came looking for you this morning." Sasuke said as he cracked some eggs into a frying pan.

"What happened? Did you guys fight?" Hinata asked innocently.

"A little bit, but it's ok so no need to worry." Sasuke answered and continued cooking.

Hinata hoped he'd go more into detail but that's clearly all she was getting today.

Sasuke on the other hand was inwardly freaking out. Well as much as a person like Sasuke could freak out. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact he'd say such a thing out loud. Now Neji probably thought he was some love sick puppy. Granted, he wouldn't get into a relationship with someone he didn't intend to make his wife, because that would be a waste of time.

And Sasuke didn't like to waste time.

Hinata took this opportunity to go take a shower and change her clothes.

There was an extra toothbrush in the cabinet that she used and then she grabbed a towel from the hall closet and headed into the shower. Once she was finished she began to dry herself off, but then suddenly realized she had no clean clothes to wear. She wrapped the towel around herself tightly and thought about taking sasuke's clothes but they would be way to big for her.

So she walked down the hall to sasuke's parents room. Maybe she could find some of Sasuke's moms old stuff. She knew they were clean since she was the one who restored the building.

She picked out a simple long sleeved fitted black shirt and black pants that had a red dragon wrapping around one of the legs. She walked back into the kitchen just as Sasuke was placing the food on the table.

" You came just in time, I just made rice with Natto and eggs nothing too fancy. I hope y-"

Sasuke stopped as Hinata's dress finally registered.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun I hope you don't mind I just didn't have any clean clothes to wear." Hinata said afraid Sasuke was mad at her.

"It's fine, I was just a bit shocked is all." Sasuke said.

"Oh-ok." Hinata said and walked over to the table.

Sasuke held out her chair for her before sitting down himself.

"Iditakimasu." They both broke their chop sticks and began to eat.

They ate and silence and finished. Hinata stood up and attempted to wash the dishes but Sasuke stopped her.

"No it's ok I'll do it." Sasuke said.

" But you already cooked for me so its only fair I clean up after!" Hinata protested.

Sasuke gave her a look that left no room for protest.

"Fine." Hinata said and backed away as sasuke picked up the dishes and filled the sink.

"Thank you for the food, it was delicious by the way." Hinata added.

Sasuke turned and flashed her a smirk.

Hinata blushed and looked away.

* * *

After he finished cleaning he put on a shirt and walked over to Hinata who was waiting for him in the living room.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked.

"No that's fine" Hinata said.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"I just don't want you and Neji to fight again or something." Hinata replied.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Sasuke said.

He slipped on his shoes and held the door open for Hinata leaving no more room for discussion.

* * *

Sasuke walked a few steps behind Hinata. He watched the way her hips swayed with each step. And she wasn't even trying. Her long hair moved with the wind, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the prestigious crest of the Uchiha clan that was sewn onto the back of his mother's shirt that Hinata wore, was revealed. He felt a bit of pride swell in his chest.

One of these days she would be proudly baring a crest of her own, of the clan that she would become the Matriarch of.

Hinata stopped as she realized Sasuke wasn't walking next to her.

"Is everything ok Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, as Sasuke seemed to be in a daze.

Sasuke snapped out of his thought and moved to catch up with Hinata.

"Everything is perfect." Sasuke answered flashing her a small smile.

Hinata blushed as they continued walking.

"You should do that more often." Hinata said.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked.

"Smile." Hinata answered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. But only for you, don't ask me to smile for anyone else because they will recieve the worst death glare in my arsenal." Sasuke said.

Hinata laughed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

They finally arrived at the Hyuuga mansion where Neji was already waiting.

"Good Morning, Neji-nii" Hinata said with a smile.

"Good Morning Hinata-sama. Your father is inside waiting for you." Neji answered.

Hinata frowned as did Sasuke.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Sasuke said.

"No that's ok, thanks I'll be ok from here. I'll see you later." Hinata replied.

"Alright then. Later." Sasuke said with a hint of disappointment.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to leave but a smirk then graced his features and he turned back around and pulled Hinata in for a kiss.

He then turned around once more and left the Hyuuga compound, leaving a flushed Hinata and angry Neji behind.

Neji turned to Hinata who scurried inside. He followed.

"So you guys are really together?" Neji asked.

Hinata simply nodded her head with a small smile.

"Are you sure about this? I trust your judgement but this is Sasuke we're talking about. Do you truly trust him?" Neji inquired.

It was one thing to become Sasuke's welcome back committee, and chaperone. But to think that Hinata actually fell for the ex-avenger was absolutely ludicrous. Granted Sasuke did play a huge role in the war and saving, well, everyone. But given sasuke's..history love didn't seem to be in the Uchiha's vocabulary.

"I appreciate your concern dear cousin, but you don't have to worry about me. I know you probably have your doubts about Sasuke but I promise you things aren't the same. He truly cares about me." Hinata answered.

Neji let out a sigh.

Hinata always saw the best in others, even those who didn't deserve it. There was a time he himself didn't deserve it. Although he didn't agree with the idea, he knew Hinata would see this through no matter what he said. So for her sake he would give the last Uchiha the benefit of the doubt.

"Ok Hinata-sama. Just be careful ok?" Neji stated.

He knew she would be able to handle herself if he tried to attack her. She might not be on his level of his strength but she was strong. It was the emotional hurt Neji was afraid of. Hinata has been through so much throughout the years and anymore heartbreak would literally break her.

"I'll be fine, I'll tell you if anything happens ok?" Hinata said.

Granted she herself wasn't sure why she was quick to defend the Uchiha. Neji had every right to be suspicious. Maybe it was because she got to see a different side of him. She got a glimpe of what was underneath that stoic mask of his and maybe that's why she believes he won't hurt her. Sasuke was difficult but not impossible. Everyone deserved a chance at love.

"Alright. Well you better get going. Your father is waiting for you in his study."

"Ok. Wait you didn't tell him did you?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Neji shook his head. "I didn't have to. He already knew." he said.

Hinata blanched and an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over her as she stopped in front of her Father's study.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this relatively fluffy chapter. The semester is coming to an ends so hopefully I will be more consistent. So please continue to stay tuned! Please feel free as always to PM me and ideas or suggestions and please review! Review are the life juice to any story!

Enjoy Spring Break and Happy Easter!


	14. Meeting Dad

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath before entering her father's study.

"You wanted to see me father?" Hinata asked tentatively.

"Yes have a seat my daughter." He said and poured a cup of tea fo rher.

Knowing better to refuse, Hinata took a sip and set it back down on the table.

"It has come to my attention that you have become..associated with the Uchiha boy." He started slowly.

"Yes father." Hinata answered.

She really hoped he wasn't going to try to break them up. She wouldn't let that happen.

"You are aware of your status as Heiress to the Hyuuga clan right?" Her father asked.

"Yes, father." Hinata answered again.

She really didn't like where this was going.

"I need you to think very carefully about what you are doing. You are strong. You have proved that during the war and in your promotion to ANBU and you have made me extremely proud. But Sasuke is the last of his clan, making him the Patriarch." Hiashi said.

Hinata raised a quizzical eyebrow. That wasn't the direction she thought he'd go, but where exactly was he going with this? She wondered.

"Uchiha-san if you would please join us I can further explain the issue." Hiashi said taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

Sasuke stiffened from under the window where he was perched. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but curiosity got the better of him. He would be dammed if Hiashi would try to break them up. That didn't happen thankfully, but he didn't think that Hiashi would sense his presence where he's been hiding for the last 15 minutes. Sasuke shrugged and poofed into Hiashi's office with a sheepish smirk.

Hiashi motioned for him to sit down. Sasuke gave Hinata a small smile and took the seat next to her.

"So father, what does Sasuke being the leader of his clan have to do with anything?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke being the last Uchiha automatically made him leader of the clan and all future Uchiha. Was she not allowed to be with someone from an opposing clan? She was sure if her father were to say that Sasuke would start a clan war she was sure. It was weird though. Her father didn't seem angry they were together. Just unsure.

Hiashi sighed.

"Hinata...I know you will be a great leader of this clan one day but, should you choose to pursue this relationship and if Sasuke-san asks for your hand in marriage and you accept, you can no longer be heiress of the Hyuuga clan and your position will be relinquished to Hanabi."

Hinata's eyes widened. So that was it.

"So she'll have to give up her position just for marrying me?" Sasuke asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Like I said you are the Patriarch, for you are the last of your clan, meaning she will be the Matriarch. She cannot lead two clans at once." Hiashi said.

"Oh.." was all Hinata said.

"No pressure. I have no qualms about you dating my daughter Uchiha-san. After all you are the strongest shinobi in the world next to Uzumaki-san, so I know you can protect my daughter. I also know that Uchiha are known for passion and are very monogamous so I won't have to worry about you cheating on my daughter correct.?" Hiashi said with a hint of steel in his voice.

The implication was clear. You will not cheat on my daughter.

"Hai Hyuuga-sama." Sasuke said.

"Good. Now I am only telling you this to ensure you understand exactly what being together means. Although I am a little surprised, I didn't expect such a match but nonetheless I wish you both the best, And Uchiha if you hurt my daughter I assure you Kayuga will be the least of your problems. You two are dismissed." Hiashi said.

The two nodded and left the room. They stood for a moment perplexed at what just happened.

It seemed as though Hiashi approved of the match. No fight or anything. There was the matter of Hinata giving up her title of heiress but that would be discussed at a later date. Sasuke on the other hand, although he wouldn't show it, was ecstatic. This made things so much easier. Not that the Hyuuga head would've been able to stop him, but for civility sake he was glad he wouldn't have to beat up Hinata's father.

He turned to Hinata who simply shrugged. She wasn't sure what to say. She was just glad she wouldn't have to lie or sneak around.

"So..since you're here and my father isn't protesting, maybe I could give you a tour?" Hinata suggested to break the silence.

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke answered.

So Hinata took Sasuke and they walked around the estate. She showed him the different buildings, the dojo and various rooms. Then she took him to her favorite spot, the gardens.

As they entered the Gardens even Sasuke couldn't deny it was abosolutely beautiful. There were plants and flowers of all colors and sorts. There was even a small pond that had a mini water fall at the end of a small stone path. It was a serene and calming space and he could see why Hinata loved it so much.

"Sometimes I just come out here to get away, or read by the waterfall. Its so peaceful here." Hinata said.

" It looks like it is." Sasuke replied.

"It was actually my mother's idea to put this garden here. She thought it would help liven up the place according to my father." Hinata said as a small smile settled on her face.

"That sounds oddly familiar." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata laughs as she recalled how she too "livened up" Sasuke's home.

Sasuke smirks, He made mental note of Hinata's love for the garden.

"This is beautiful and all, but the only attraction I'm really interested in seeing is your bedroom." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"P-pervert!" She said.

"I'm not a pervert. Besides you probably have dozens of stuffed animals and unicorn posters all over the walls im sure it'd be difficult to get a hard on in there." Sasuke replied as they headed back inside the estate.

This time Sasuke received a much harder punch to the arm. Hinata made sure to leave a mark.

"Ow! Abusive much?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

Hinata simply sauntered ahead of him.

* * *

They arrived in front of Hinata's bedroom and Hinata pulled the door open for him.

Sasuke walked inside and both to his disappointment and relief, there were no stuffed animals or unicorns.

Hinata's room was pretty simple. The walls were painted lavender. She had queen sized bed with pristine white sheet covering them. There was a desk, a dresser two night stands and a full sized mirror on the back of the door. He somewhat expected it to be a bit more extravagant, being the heiress of an incredibly powerful clan and all. But then again Hinata was never one for vanity.

"See a glitter-free zone." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded his head a looked around. He paused when he saw a sword that hung on a mount above the bed.

Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"I thought you didn't know how to use a sword." Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not at a high level yet but I know just enough to use it properly in battle." Hinata answered honestly.

"So you lied to me." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Hinata.

Uh oh. Hinata knew that look in his eyes. She was in trouble.

"I didn't lie.. I just withheld the truth a little." Hinata replied as she backed away from him.

A devilish grin spread across Sasuke's face.

"It's the same thing Hime." Sasuke said as he closed the distance between them and held her waist to his.

Hinata felt her breath hitch. Was he really about to do this, here? In her home where everyone had the byakugan! Was he crazy!

"Sasuke, you know everyone has the byakugan in this estate right? They will see you." Hinata said.

"So we'll just go somewhere where they can't see us." Sasuke replied as his grin grew wider.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said.

 **LIME SCENE**

Sasuke didn't reply but simply made a single hand sign. His eyes bled red.

Hinata looked around and noticed nothing changed.

She looked at Sasuke quizzically but before she could open her mouth Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her hair causing her head to move back exposing her pale throat. He began to kiss her along her neck and jaw line before capturing her lips with his own.

She then broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll get caught!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked and turned her around towards her bed room window.

"Hands against the wall." He said.

"Sasuke-kun how is this helping?" Hinata asked fearfully.

She really thought Sasuke was crazy.

"Just do it. Up against the wall. " Sasuke replied.

Hinata sighed and complied. Facing the window she placed her hands against either side of it. Sasuke was out his mind and was going to get the both of them in trouble.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Of course." Hinata replied.

"Good. now spread your legs and arch your back." He said in that velvety tone of his.

Hinata did as she was told. It was hard not to when he spoke like that.

"Good girl." Sasuke said.

He gently pulled on her hair making her head tilt up towards the window.

That's when she realized something was off. The sky was red and the sun was black yet everything else seemed the same.

Her eyes widened.

"Welcome to the Tsukiyomi." Sasuke whispered. before raising his hands and smacking her bottom.

Hinata let out a gasp of surprise.

"Sasuke-kun how does this even work?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke rubbed her behind with his hand.

"Basically, its like we are in our own world. In this jutsu we can be here for what seems like days, but in the real world it would be be as if only a few minutes passed. You were afraid of getting caught so here we are." Sasuke explained.

SMACK

Sasuke smacks her hard on the ass again. Hinata gasps again. She didn't know why but it felt really good when he did that.

"S-so no one will know what we are doing?" Hinata began to stammer.

"They won't have a fucking clue." Sasuke replied as he slapped her ass one more time before turning her facing him.

He wasted no time capturing her lips with his. She returned the kiss with equal fever, their tongues battling for dominance.

Hinata's hands found their way into his dark locks as they deepened the kiss. Sasuke began to move until they reached the bed which where he promptly pushed Hinata onto.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke in anticipation. The last time he had her like this was...exhilarating to say the least. And things were different now between them.

Sasuke proceeded to pin her down to the bed and attack her neck with kisses. With one hand he reached for the hem of her shirt and began to pull it over her head. He was always the aggressor.

An idea popped into Hinata's head. She suddenly turned them over, switching positions with the Uchiha pinned underneath, catching him off guard.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke stuttered.

He was never one to stutter but having a beautiful woman pinning you down on the bed, well... incoherence was probably an effect.

"Last time you pleased me so.. I want to return the favor. " Hinata stated with a blush.

She heard guys really liked when you did that to them. She wasn't planning on participating in such activities with him so soon but it was hard to resist with a boyfriend as handsome and enticing as Sasuke.

Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink.

"Hinata you really don't have to." He said, which was an obvious lie.

"But I want to.." Hinata said shyly.

Sasuke didn't press the matter any further as her hand rubbed on the bulge that was forming in his pants. If a beautiful woman says they want to give you oral you'd be stupid to turn them down. (unless you really didn't want to of course.) But this happened to be someone he was in love with. So an exception could be made.

He decided to help the process along by sliding off his pants and boxers. He watched Hinata's eyes go wide and he suppressed a smirk.

"I've never done this before. S-so please let me know i-f its ok." Hinata stammered.

Sasuke just smirked and watched as she slowly gripped his now hard sheath and began stroking it carefully as if she was afraid she was going to break it. Her hands were so soft and smooth and it felt so good.

Then she gave it an experimental lick. For some reason it caught Sasuke off guard. She licked him again before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking it slowly.

"Shit!" Sasuke said. Her wet mouth felt so good.

she immediately released.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"No no you were perfect keep going." Sasuke replied.

And Hinata nodded her head and continued her task. This time she she took him a little deeper. She began to move up and down and the last uchiha began to buck.

"That feels so good Hime!" Sasuke cried.

Feeling a little more confident, Hinata took him all the way in her mouth her tongue wrapping around his shaft licking and sucking. Sasuke definitely responded to what she was doing. And seeing him so riled up made her feel...really good too. Unconsciously one of her hands made there way to her now moist womanhood, rubbing gently.

Sasuke noticed this and sat up.

Hinata stopped what she was doing puzzled. She thought he liked- s

Her thought were cut off as he lifter her up and turned her around so now her backside was facing him and her head towards his member.

Hinata shivered as she felt Sasuke's breath blowing gently near her entrance. What was he up to?

He kissed her there softly and and whispered. " Now we can help each other."

Before Hinata could even put together what he meant, Sasuke buried his tongue into her.

Hinata let out a loud moan at the contact. It felt so damn good as he lick and sucked on her now swollen clit.

Hinata then began rubbing him again, realizing what he meant and took him into her mouth once more, moving more vigorously this time.

Soon Sasuke felt himself building up. inata's mouth on him and her beautiful behind and dripping wet pussy literally in his face were overloading his sneses. Everything was just so good.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum slow down!" Sasuke warned.

Hinata ignored him and continued.

Several strokes later sasuke let out a groan as he found his release and Hinata took it in her mouth...and she swallowed it.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was incredibly sexy but he was shocked to say the least that she did that.

'Hinata..you ..swallowed it."Sasuke said.

"Was I not supposed to?" Hinata answered with a slight frown.

Even when she was being naughty she sill managed to be innocent.

Sasuke flipped them over so he was on top and inserted two fingers into her wet folds. He pumped faster and faster and Hinatas quirmed against him until she too found her lease.

Her juices spilled all over his hands. And he began to lick his fingers.

Hinata blushed furiosuly.

"Sasuke w-why are y-you licking..that?!" Hinata stammered.

"Was I not supposed to?" Sasuke mocked with a smirk on his face.

Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. And with a hand sign, ended the genjutsu.

END SCENE

Hinata stood in shock as she saw they were both still fully clothed and..dry. It was as if it never even happened. Except her legs still felt a little like jelly from her release.

"One of the many benefits of the Tsukiyomi." Sasuke said seeing her facial expression.

So why do I still feel-"

"The emotional/mental aspect will not go away, even if you looked physically fine after you will continue to feel whatever you were experiencing." Answered Sasuke cutting her off.

"Oh ok." Hinata replied.

If she could still feel the after effects of the pleasure, she didin't want to imagine if someone was experiencing pain. She decided not to think about it. Some things are better left alone. But she would admit, it was quite a useful jutsu. She thought to herself with a blush.

Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll let you get some rest now. I'll see you later hime." Sasuke said to her, and vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

Hinata couldn't help but squeal in delight. She was very unsure of this relationship at first but now she was looking forward to how things will unfold.

She dropped herself onto her bed smiling to herself.

* * *

Ok the ending was a little terrible but I really wanted to get this chapter up. Sorry I know its been forever! Please let me know what you think! Leave a review! and feel free to PM me!

THANK YOU!


	15. Enter Toneri

**Might be a little ooc Sasuke in this. Some fluff. Some Limeade if I feel like it.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **Things will take a little shift in this chapter. we will be entering a new arc.**

 **Also I said you will be getting a double update, you will don't worry, I am almost complete with the next chapter. It should be up by this weekend. Thanks for your patience.**

 **Please review! I'm not basing my updates on how many people review but it helps to know what my readers think and how I can improve as a writer. Thank you!**

* * *

By the next day the whole compound was buzzing about the news of Hinata and Sasuke's relationship. As Hinata walked down the halls of her home she ignored the stares and whispers from her fellow clan members. It was annoying at how quickly the information spread. But at least she didn't have to go through the trouble of having to announce anything to anyone. They already knew.

She made her way to the kitchen to prepare herself some chamomile tea to soothe her nerves. She let out a long sigh as she put the water to boil. She should've expected this kind of reaction. Sasuke was not loved by everyone. And even more so he is from an opposing clan. Or was for that matter. She hoped no one tried to meddle, for their own safety's sake. Sasuke seemed to have changed a bit, but there's not telling what would happen to the person to dared to meddle in his personal affairs.

The whistling of the kettle brought Hinata out of her thoughts. She prepared her tea leaves and poured the hot water into a cup, and made her way to the garden to relax a bit. She left her shoes at the door and walked out into the garden barefoot, and sat cross legged on the grass. She took a sip of her tea and let out a contented sigh. Nothing made her feel better more than her tea and garden.

Now that her family knew, soon enough everyone would know. Would her friends treat her any different? Would they be mad?

She took another sip of her tea.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the Hyuuga Compound. He contemplated whether he should ring the bell or let himself in. Before he could make a decision the door opened revealing an annoyed Neji. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"Why else would I be here, Hyuuga?" Sasuke replied.

Neji scoffed and turned and walked back inside, leaving the door open.

Sasuke took that as a signal to enter and went inside, closing the door behind him. He followed Neji through the compound towards the gardens. Neji opened the screen door slowly and pointed out onto the grass where Hinata sat and went on his way.

He slowly walked towards the Hyuuga Woman. He watched her as she sat crossed legged on the grass. Her plump lips parting slightly as she let out a sigh of content after another sip of tea. Her long indigo hair contrasted against her pale skin. She looked unearthly for a moment as the sun hit her. She looked like something out of a painting.

She was beautiful.

Hinata suddenly felt another presence approach. She turned to see Sasuke standing there, not moving.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"" Hinata asked, worriedly.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and strode over to where Hinata was and sat next to her.

"These gardens are beautiful." Sasuke said.

"Thank You." Hinata responded.

"It pales comparison to you though." Sasuke said.

Hinata's face turned red. She was not expecting Sasuke to blurt out something like that.

She turned to look at him. He was already watching her expectantly.

"Thank You Sasuke-kun. Y-you're very Handsome." Hinata sputtered.

Sasuke smirked at her attempt to compliment him back. He shook his head and kissed her on the cheek.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Sasuke spoke again.

"About what your father said yesterday..." Sasuke started.

Hinata snapped her head back to him.

"I understand this will be a hard decision to make. Do not try to rush anything. Just know that I really would like this to work. And if you decide to keep your place as heiress later on I will not hold it against you." Sasuke finished.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"It'll be hard but as long as it is what you want. I cannot force you even if I wanted you." Sasuke answered Honestly.

Hinata gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke really had changed. She thought maybe he's be a little more upset but he was taking this really well.

"Is this something you wish to keep private? Us- I mean." Sasuke asked.

"Well... if you're ok with public displays of affection then I'm ok with it." Hinata replied, blushing at the prospect of hold THE Sasuke Uchiha's hand in public.

"I have no problem with it. At least all the other men will know you are off limits." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata giggled softly.

" I'm pretty sure guys will avoid me like the plague once they know I'm with you." Hinata retorted.

"Then it's settled." Sasuke said standing up.

Hinata raised a quizzical eyebrow as Sasuke tossed her her shoes.

"Let's go for a romantic walk around the village." He said.

Hinata looked back at him as if he had grown 3 heads.

"What? Don't you women like that stuff? Besides I'd like to start spreading your plague." Sasuke said, heading towards the door.

Hinata laughed at her boyfriend's antics. Sasuke definitely seemed like the jealous type. Kami help the poor soul who dared look her way.

After getting her shoes on she ran out after him.

* * *

As soon as they stepped outside the Compound, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand in his.

Hinata blushed furiously while Sasuke didn't seem to be fazed. This is what normal couples did right?

Too bad they were not a normal couple.

Hinata tried not to hide her face behind her hair from the stares of those she passed by. This would soon shake the core of the hidden leaf village. The Hyuuga Heiress and the Ex-avenger/sole member of the Uchiha clan walking hand in hand.

There were the glares from those who were clearly still fangirls, glares from those who hated Sasuke, and stares of awe and envy.

Nervousness bubbled up in her stomach. She wondered how her teammates would react. Shino would probably not approve but won't voice it. Kiba on the other hand would not be happy at all.

In fact Hinata was sure Kiba would make a scene because that was just the type of person he was.

"You ok Hime?" Sasuke asked snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just all these people staring at me- at us. You would have thought we were freaks or something." Hinata answered.

"Hinata, You can see through walls and bodies and I can Summon giant snakes. We are freaks." Sasuke replied Jokingly.

Hinata laughed. She laughed alot. It was like music to Sasuke's ears. He felt his chest swell up, putting that smile on her face.

Hinata was kneeled over in laughter. When you really thought about it, _they were freaks._ The Shinobi world was full of them. Sometimes you have to sit back and laugh at yourself. Sasuke really did have a sense of humor it seemed.

When she finally stopped laughing, she reached up a gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. There were a series of gasps and "awwws" from the villagers that watched. They ignored them of course. She Then began walking again and Sasuke followed suit.

 _'I gotta make her laugh more often_ ' Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks it became a ritual for the two to talk a walk around the village every afternoon. It was rare to see one without the other. Most of the villagers were used to seeing them together and even shipped them. There were some who were not pleased with the match up, especially some of Sasuke's Fan-girls.

It was easy to tell who was who based on how they looked at her in disgust. Hinata didn't care though. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to enjoy messing with them, purposefully displaying his affection whenever he knew they were there. The look of horror on their faces satisfied him. Sasuke sure was sadistic. Somethings would probably never change. And as the weeks went by, Hinata fell harder and harder for Sasuke.

She hadn't used the "L" word yet. But she was sure her feelings had bloomed to that point. Aside from his sadistic tendencies, Sasuke showed her another side that she was sure many didn't get to see. It was refreshing. And he made her happy. Maybe she should tell him how she felt.

o0oo0o0o0o0oo

One fine afternoon, Sasuke made his way to Hinata's home as usual to pick her up for their afternoon walk through the village. Aside from all the stares, there was something rather nostalgic and peaceful walking trough the village. Being with his princess made it all the more better. He let a small grin escape as he approached the doors where Hinata was waiting for him.

"Good Afternoon Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted.

"Always with the formalities." Sasuke said kissing her softly on her forehead.

Hinata blushed. How did Sasuke go from being so hateful towards her to affectionate? Not that she was complaining.

"I need to do some grocery shopping today." Sasuke added.

"Alright we'll go together." Hinata replied and they started off on their usual path towards the marketplace.

Suddenly a bird perched itself on Sasuke's shoulder. There was a note attached to its left foot.

"Damn it." Sasuke muttered. What did the Hokage want now?

He opened the note. It was a request from the Hokage to see him immediately.

"Everything ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. The Hokage needs me so i must go now." Sasuke replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Hinata pouted.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll shop later" Sasuke said.

"I can do the shopping for you. And then I can meet you at your place later?" Hinata asked.

"That sounds good." Sasuke said.

He went into his pocket and pulled outa wad of cash.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I can pay for it you know." Hinata said.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug and slipped the money into her pocket.

"Shut up. I will not not have you spend any money on me. In fact..." Sasuke began, and pulled out some more cash.

"Buy yourself something pretty while you're at it." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"You don't have to do that!" Hinata replied.

Sasuke poked her on the forehead and walked off towards the Hokage office.

* * *

Hinata huffed at Sasuke's antics but nonetheless continued to the grocery store.

She picked up some food items and made sure to pick up lots of tomatoes. Sasuke sure did like his tomatoes. She decided that she would cook dinner for him and picked up several more ingredients and then paid for her food.

As she passed different shops on her way to Sasuke's house She wondered if she should actually buy something for herself. Suddenly a flash of white in a store window caught her eye. A beautiful dress . She saw it and went inside and purchased the dress. As she exited the store there stood a man with pale skin like sai, but with brown hair. He wore a jounin vest and stood leaning on the door of the store across the street.

"That was a lovely dress you chose. I'm sure you would look absolutely stunning in it." He said.

"Thank you." Hinata replied and began walking again.

The man jogged up to catch up with her.

" Do you need something sir?" Hinata asked.

" Your hand in marriage." The man replied nonchalantly.

Hinata's eyes almost popped out of her head. This guy must be out of his mind.

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm sorry that might have been a bit too forward. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toneri. I have been looking for someone and I believe you are the perfect woman for me to marry."

"Excuse me?" Hinata repeated, a little louder this time.

She was pretty sure by now the whole village was aware that she and Sasuke were together. Sasuke would not be pleased at all to hear this.

"I said I want you to be my wife." Toneri said again.

" I am flattered but I am not available. Sorry, I must go now." Hinata said and tried to walk away.

Toneri quickly blocked her path.

Hinata's eyes narrowed at the brown eye-ed man in front of her. He clearly didn't understand what he was dealing with.

"Sir kindly move out of my way." Hinata asked as sweetly as she could.

"I understand you don't know me very well but we can get to know each other. I assure you it would be a risk worth taking." Toneri replied.

"Sir I don't want to hurt you. Please leave me alone." Hinata said as she attempted to back away but found that her back hit a wall.

The man hovered over her. Hinata lifted her hand to strike but he grabbed her wrist with a tight grip.

"I wouldn't do that." Toneri sneered. He tightened his grip on Hinata's wrist.

She let out a yelp of pain as Toneri's grip hurt her.

Seeing this Toneri released her.

"I did not mean to cause you any pain." Toneri said.

Hinata looked at him quizzically. She Then regained her senses and Punched the man in his face knocking his into the opposite wall behind him.

Hinata activated her Byakugan as he recovered and stood back up.

He put his hands up.

"We need not fight princess. I just wanted to make my intentions clear to you. This world is doomed and the two of us could escape together and live for eternity. Think about it." Toneri said.

Hinata couldn't believe him. This man was really crazy! She got into a fighting stance and lunged at the man.

He disappeared.

Hinata searched all around. There was no sign of Toneri's chakara anywhere. How could he just vanish like that? This was getting weird. Hinata let out a sigh and de-activated her Byakugan. She picked up the fallen bags and continued her way to Sasuke's house. Sasuke would be extremely angry if he found out what happened.

* * *

Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets to his home. Kakashi's meeting went longer than he thought. Although Kakashi made him an interesting offer, he still wished that it didn't take so long. Wasting his precious Hina time. Whatever though. She was waiting for him at home, and with that thought alone he suddenly found himself jumping upon the rooftops until he reached the district.

He was greeted the smell of food cooking.

Entering the home he followed the scent to the kitchen where a woman in a long white dress stood stirring something in a pot. Her dark locks swayed with every move.

For a moment Sasuke stood stunned. She looked like she could be an angel.

"Mo-" Sasuke stopped himself. He almost did it again.

Hinata turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Oh you're finally back. Just in time too, dinners almost ready." Hinata said to him and returned to her stirring.

Sasuke simply nodded and sat at the table as Hinata placed a plate in front of him.

"So how did your meeting with the Hokage go?" Hinata asked.

"It went well. Kakashi offered me a position as an ANBU operative. I accepted." Sasuke replied.

"That's amazing!" Hinata said.

"Not as amazing as this food." Sasuke said as he finished up his food. Hinata always made something he loved. She was very creative with tomatoes. Gods he loved this woman. He would be sure to thank her thoroughly later.

Hinata giggled and blushed at Sasuke's praise of her food. She began to clear the table. It made her happy that he loved her cooking. Speaking of love...

"Ano...Sasuke-kun I have something I want to tell you." Hinata began.

Sasuke gave Hinata his full attention.

Hinata blushed furiously at Sasuke's intense stare.

His dark orbs taking in every ounce of her being, it was as if he was staring at her very core.

"I think I-" Hinata stopped herself when she noticed Sasuke's stare turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sasuke got up from the table and took Hinata's hand.

"What happened to your wrist?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata stiffened. She totally forgot she'd bandaged her wrist after the crazy man bruised her.

"I burned myself while cooking." Hinata blurted out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter further.

"You need to be more careful." Sasuke said.

"I will." Hinata replied quickly, glad he didn't pry any more.

But They both knew she was lying.

"What was it you wanted to tell me? " Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"I just wanted to say, that I've been having these feelings lately." Hinata began. She was so nervous. She didn't understand why. He already loved her so she didn't have to worry about being rejected.

"What kind of feelings?" Sasuke asked as he took both of her hands in his.

"Strong ones." Hinata explained vaugley.

Sasuke pulled her in closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Care to elaborate? I don't know why you are beating around the bush, just say what you have to say, its ok." said.

"I think...I love you Sasuke-kun." Hinata said slowly.

"You think?" Sasuke said as he brushed his lips slightly against hers.

"No..I know. I love you Sasuke-kun!" Hinata blurted out.

There she finally said it.

Sasuke's lips then crashed onto hers.

This kiss was desperate as if she would vanish any second. He held her tightly and kissed her greedily as he backed her against the kitchen counter.

They explored each other's mouths with a vigor as if they were just seeing each other for the first time.

When Sasuke broke the kiss neither of them could hardly breathe.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Hinata's.

"Spend the night with me." He said.

Hinata blushed. He wasn't thinking of doing THAT was he? She loved him but was she ready for such a big step?

"I know what you're thinking. That's not what I want I just want you to stay with me." Sasuke said.

"Ok."

With that being said he lifted her bridal style to her surprise earning him a squeak. He carried her to his bedroom, his eyes never leaving hers as he gently laid her on his bed.

"This dress is absolutely beautiful on you by the way. You look like such a fucking angel." Sasuke said.

( INSERT LIME)

Hinata opened her mouth to respond but his own mouth covered hers once again. He then began to trail kisses down her neck licking at her sensitive spot. Then without any warning he lifted her dress over her head and threw it on the floor.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried in surprise.

Her surprise quickly changed to gasps of pleasure as Sasuke began to tease her with his skilled fingers. She parted her legs more so he could gain better access. He wasted no time and inserted two fingers in between her wet folds pumping quickly. He watched as her eyes were clouded in lust as she panted for him. It took all will power to literally keep it in his pants.

He leaned down and began to lick and suck at her clit which was now swollen with arousal, causing Hinata to cry out in pleasure.

It felt so good as his tongue lapped at her folds as if she were the last drink of water on earth. She tasted so sweet. Sasuke continued until she let out a cry of ecstasy spilling her release all over his hands and mouth.

End Lime

Sasuke held back a smirk as he watched Hinata's chest heave up and down as she tried to come down from her high. He kissed her on the lips softly before quickly excusing himself to clean his mouth and hands.

Gods he loved her.

* * *

3:47 AM

Hinata was fast asleep in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke wasn't asleep though. He found himself staring at Hinata's wrist.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her, he softly took her hand in his and began to unwrap the bandage to see a purple bruise around her wrist. Burn my ass. Why would she lie to him about getting hurt? Was she afraid he would go crazy? Did someone try to hurt her? Because of him maybe? He needed to know.

Before he could stop himself he began to shake her awake.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke?" She asked softly.

She found herself face to face with Sasuke's Makengekou Sharingan. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Hinata found herself unable to move as Sasuke replayed Hinata's memories of the events that played the day before.

Once she was released, Hinata shot up angrily.

"How dare you do that? That was completely invasive!" Hinata Said loudly.

"You were hurt, and you straight lied to my face about it. I don't think you have any right to be mad right now." Sasuke responded as calmly as he could.

Hinata found herself falter a bit. Sasuke was sorta right. It was wrong to keep that from him. He cared deeply about her and had every right to know what happened to her.

" I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I should not have lied to you. I was just afraid of what you might do if you found out." Hinata answered honestly.

Sasuke pulled her back down in his arms.

"That's ok. But if someone is bothering you, I want you to be honest with me. You're...all I have right now...and I will be damned if someone tries to hurt you. I won't go on a rampage if that's what you're worried about. No promises though." Sasuke replied.

"Ok. Sasuke-kun. I promise to not keep any secrets from you. I really do love you." Hinata said snuggling back under him.

"I love you too, and that's all I ask. I've dealt with enough secrets to last a lifetime. Now get some rest." Sasuke answered.

Hinata let out a yawn, she really was tired.

"Ok. Goodnight." Hinata replied.

Sasuke simply kissed her on the cheek.

Soon enough her breathing evened out. She had fallen back asleep.

Sasuke let out a sigh.

One thing was for sure. Hinata had every right to be afraid. Because if this Toneri person were to touch Hinata again, The streets of Konoha would be bathed in his blood.

He didn't have to tell her that though.

He was sure she knew.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review or PM me!

Thanks! Until Next time!


	16. The rise and fall of Toneri Pt 1

**So I know I said I was supposed to post another chapter that weekend...and I apologize. I was trying I really was. To be honest there's so much going right now so finding time to just sit and write has been a little difficult. But I'm trying! Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **If you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM me!**

* * *

How dare they! Toneri paced back and forth in his underground hideout. If only they knew who he was. The Uchiha would have never approached him in such a fashion. In fact, Sasuke should have thrown Hinata at him. He rolled up his sleeve revealing the burn Sasuke left on his arm. There was something about this mark. It was taking longer to heal than usual. This angered him Further.

It was no matter though. He would destroy the Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga would become his bride. Then the Tenseigan would be his.

* * *

 **One day earlier...**

The smell of food being cooked woke Sasuke up out of his sleep. Sasuke sat up and stretched. A small smirk settled itself on his lips as he recalled the night before. They didn't have sex, but it was a beautiful and intimate night nonetheless. She finally said it back to him. He couldn't understand how something that he once found so minuscule affected him this much. So this was love huh? He figured it wasn't all that bad. Nope, no regrets at all. Not only that, he had the best sleep he's had in a long time.

Finally getting out of bed he headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Walking into the kitchen he found Hinata hovering over the stove in one of his T shirts, humming and swaying as she cooked. His obsidian eyes drank in her appearance. He felt his eyes begin to bleed red as he took in her long slender legs and her wide hips that swayed as she moved around the kitchen. Sasuke walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Good Morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Good Morning Sasuke-Kun. Are you ready for breakfast? Hinata asked sweetly.

Sasuke planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Yes. I'm starving...Just not for food." Sasuke said.

Hinata's face became as red as the tomatoes she was currently frying.

Sasuke chuckled and planted another kiss on her cheek.

He sat down at the table as Hinata brought out two plates and set them on the table. He could get used to this. He didn't understand how someone privileged as Hinata could cook so well. Then again Hinata wasn't your average rich girl. She was kind and extremely humble. Many things he wasn't. He was honest at least.

The two finished their breakfast and got ready to go out on their daily afternoon walk.

As they walked hand in hand down the Konoha streets he felt Hinata stiffen for a moment. Sasuke scanned the area and saw a man posted up against the wall of a nearby store.

"Good afternoon Hinata" The man said.

The nerve! He saw her walking with Sasuke and still tried to talk to her.

"Friend of yours?" Sasuke asked not recognizing the man right away.

"Not really. " Hinata answered, looking down at her wrist briefly.

Sasuke noticed this and stopped walking.

"Was this the man who hurt you?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Shit. Hinata nodded slowly, not wanting to lie to Sasuke again.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated and he turned towards the man.

The man wore a look of surprise on his face but it was quickly replaced with an arrogant smirk.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he walked up to the man.

"Is there a problem Uchiha?" Toneri asked.

"You harmed my girlfriend." Sasuke replied.

"She knows I did not mean it. I'm sure our love will overcome this." Toneri replied confidently.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side as he assessed Toneri.

Toneri ignored him and proceeded to walk towards Hinata. He reached his arm out to grab her hand.

Then Sasuke Grabbed Toneri by his left arm and squeezed tightly.

"You will NOT come anywhere near Hinata , You shall not speak to her, you sure as hell will not touch her, You shall not even walk on the same street as her. If I ever catch wind of you bothering her again, I will not be as merciful." Sasuke said.

With each word, he found himself getting angrier. Unconsciously he activated his ameterasu, concentrated on his hand that was wrapped around the man's wrist, burning the man in the same spot where he hurt Hinata. He extinguished the flames as to not inflict and further damage. He was after all a fellow ninja, and to kill him would mean treason. Not that he really cared.

Then he took Hinata's hand in his hand walked away.

Hinata was completely shocked by what just happened. She couldn't believe Toneri would be as bold as to try to touch her while Sasuke was still there. It would be hard to imagine what he would've done if Sasuke was not there. She shuddered at the thought. At least Sasuke got his message across. But something told Hinata they would not be seeing the last of Toneri.

* * *

After their walk, Sasuke brought Hinata back to her home.

As usual Neji was there to greet the Uchiha with a glare.

Hinata rolled her eyes and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips before Heading inside.

Neji moved to closed the door but Sasuke stopped it with his foot.

"What?" Neji asked, opening the door again.

Sasuke peeped inside waiting for Hinata to reach down the hall and out of earshot.

"Did something happen?" Neji asked.

"There is a man named Toneri who wants Hinata." Sasuke started.

"So? Many men want Hinata. Are you jealous he might steal her away?" Neji replied fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"No. He hurt her and I'm afraid I may commit murder against a fellow Leaf ninja." Sasuke replied.

Neji frowned.

Why would someone who claims to want Hinata hurt her?

"What do you mean by hurt?" Neji asked.

"Look at her left wrist when you get the chance." Sasuke replied.

Neji felt rage burn inside him. Who would dare put their hands on Hinata!

"Tell me everything that happened." Neji demanded.

Sasuke's Sharigan activated.

In reflex, Neji activated his Byakugan.

"Relax Hyuuga." Sasuke said and touched Neji's forehead.

Instantly Sasuke's memories that he recieved from Hinata the previous night were now relayed to Neji. Along with the confrontation earlier that day.

Neji's eyes widened.

First he was in awe at the Sharigan's abilities. Then his rage was refueled again. Now that he knew what this Toneri looked like he would definitely be on the look out.

Sasuke deactivated his technique.

"If you ever see anything let me know." Sasuke said.

"The same goes for you. And I'm sure some of her teammates would want to know what's going on." Neji replied.

"I know. I am going to do so after I leave here." Sasuke answered.

"I will come with you." Neji said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and Neji shut the door behind him.

* * *

Within 20 minutes they managed to gather Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino.

"I would usually handle these things myself but for the common good and to reduce village destruction I've decided to enlist you guys to help me." Sasuke said.

"If you're asking us for help then it must be serious." Kiba replied.

Sasuke was a prideful man, who usually had no regard for rules, regulations or consequences. He usually took matters into his own hands. But he was trying to be a better person. For Hinata. He didn't know how long that would last though with Toneri running around.

"There is a man named Toneri. He hurt Hinata and keeps spouting nonsense about how she's gonna marry her." Sasuke began.

"What?!" Shouted Kiba.

"Someone hurt Hinata-chan?! Naruto yelled.

"What does this man look like?" Shino asked calmly.

Yelling and making a scene would not help the situation.

Activating his sharingan, he repeated the same actions he did with Neji and replayed the events that occurred the previous day and earlier that day.

"So you were with her and he still tried to touch her! He must not value his life!" Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru was not the super jealous type, but Kami help the person who ever tried to put their hands on Temari.

The other men agreed.

"That is right, a man who does not respect another Man's companion deserves whatever is coming to him! We shall protect the beautiful and youthful Hinata-chan with our life!" Lee cried.

The others rolled their eyes.

"Although Lee is rather dramatic, I'm with him. We shall keep a close eye on this Toneri person and keep him away from Hinata-sama at all costs." Neji added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" I know some of you may be wary of me still, but I appreciate you doing this. I love Hinata and I know you all care for her as well. I hope we can work together to stop this idiot before things get out of hand." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke in shock. It was already common knowledge that Sasuke and Hinata were together. But to hear Sasuke admit it out loud was something else.

" If the situation escalates you may do what you please, but do not kill him." Sasuke continued.

"What why not?!" Kiba exclaimed.

Why shouldnt they be allowed to kill the bastard who dared touch Hinata-chan?

"Because if anyone is to end his miserable life it will be me." Sasuke replied cooly.

Everyone deadpanned. That would not be a pretty sight.

With everyone now in agreement they nodded their heads and continued their day, all the while keeping a lookout for Toneri.

* * *

As the weeks passed on, The guys managed to keep Toneri at bay. However, Toneri seemed to become increasingly more persistent. He began stalking Hinata, to point the guys took turns escorting her to various places.

While they trusted Hinata to take care of herself, there was something about Toneri that kept everyone on edge. They just couldn't figure it out yet.

As Toneri grew persistent in his pursuing of Hinata, Sasuke grew restless. He so badly wanted to just chidori Toneri down his throat was that too much to ask?

* * *

Toneri Paced restlessly. Those meddling ninja! They didn't know whom they were messing with.

"I was trying to be peaceful, but it seems I will have to make a little noise." He said to himself.

Grabbing a scroll he went outside of the temporary residence he acquired. Opening the scroll, he activated the Chakara seal on it and bit his thumb and swiped to perform his summon.

When the smoke cleared There was a large golden sphere of sorts atop a shrine. Carved into was a symbol, a star with eight points.

"With this energy vessel, She will have no choice but to seek me out.

He activated the vessel, then performed a cloaking jutsu on it

Soon, everything will go according to plan.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short and Sorry I took so long!I hope you enjoyed it though! Please Review and PM any suggestions or feedback you have! Thank you!


	17. Darkness

ENJOY

* * *

One morning, Hinata woke up with a massive headache. She couldn't figure out why it came on so suddenly. She got up to prepare herself some tea hoping that it would make her feel better. After drinking her tea, She went to go prepare herself for the day.

Leaving her compound, she found Naruto standing at her gates waiting. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. While it was sweet, she didn't need escorts everywhere she went. She could close his entire chakara system if she wanted. But she was sure Sasuke would have a fit so she went along with it for the time being.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan" Naruto exclaimed brightly.

"Where are you headed this morning?" Hinata asked as they began walking.

"To Kakashi-sensei's office. Hokage training and all that. What about you?" Naruto replied, clearly not looking forward to the upcoming paper work he knew Kakashi would have him do.

"I thought I'd train with my former teammates today. It's been awhile. " Hinata responded.

" Oh ok that's cool! I haven't trained with the others in a while. I've been trying to get the Bastard to spar but he's been on the edge lately with everything going on with Toneri and what not. " Naruto said with a slight frown on his usually bright features.

" Yeah, he has been a little on edge. I'm sure that's why he has you guys following me everywhere. But I'm a big girl you know?" Hinata said.

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"We know you're strong Hinata-chan. You're amazing. But Sasuke just really cares about you and he doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't know how you managed to thaw his ice dick but he's crazy for you!" Naruto started.

Hinata rolled her eyes at Naruto's inappropriate choice of words. As she was about to respond Naruto suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned to face Hinata and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her with a serious face.

"Hinata-chan. This Toneri guy is a bad man. There's something about him, I can't quite put my finger on it yet. But I sense a lot of evil in him. Whatever you do, no matter what he does do not try to take him on alone. I know you are strong, I have no doubts but he's a lunatic. Please if he tries something let me or Sasuke know right away. He's going to do something. I don't know what yet, but something is going to happen and I want you to be safe. Do you promise not to go after him on your own?" Naruto finished.

Hinata ran her hand through her indigo locks. She wondered just what Toneri was up to have Naruto so serious. And Naruto was the king of running off after stronger people on his own recklessly.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, I promise." Hinata finally answered.

Naruto released her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Hinata-chan you just saved the both of us" Naruto said wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. Although he was right. Who knew what Sasuke would've done if something happened and Naruto didn't do anything about it if he could. There would be one less hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja walking around.

Hinata's expression went from giddy to pained as her headache suddenly returned with a throbbing vengeance.

"Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked noticing the sudden change.

"Yeah I'm F-fine. I've just had this really bad headache all morning." Hinata replied.

" Are you sure you're up to train?, maybe you should just rest if it hurts that bad." Naruto suggested.

"N-no I'm fine really." Hinata said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so." Naruto replied.

They finally arrived at the training grounds where Kiba and Shino were waiting.

"Hey Naruto! We'll take it from here." Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto gave them a thumbs up.

"No problem, oh by the way Hinata- chan said she wasn't feeling to well so go easy ok?" Naruto said before waving goodbye and running off.

"Maybe you should sit this out if you aren't feeling well." Kiba said, turning to Hinata.

"I'm fine, I promise." Hinata said.

"Listen Sasuke will murder us if something happen to you. So are you sure?" Kiba said.

Hinata frowned and took her stance. She was getting annoyed with them treating her like she was so fragile! She was a Kunochi! She took on Pain and fought together in the war it was just a headache.

Kiba seeing Hinata's change in demeanor didn't push it any further.

The three of them began to spar. However, about a half hour in, a searing pain ripped through Hinata's head. She dropped to the ground and held her head in her hands.

"Hinata-chan!" Shino and Kiba yelled simultaneously as they ran up to her.

"Is it your-"

Then Hinata let out a blood curdling scream.

Shino frowned. What could have possibly caused Hinata so much pain?

Kiba moved to lift her up but Shino stopped him.

"What gives? We have to get her to the hospital!?" Kiba yelled.

"Find Sakura or Tsunade and bring them here. I'll stay here and try to keep her calm. You shouldn't move around too much with a head injury we don't know what is is, and it is better not to take those chances." Shino explained.

"If you say so." Kiba said. With that he sped off.

Shino snapped his attention back to Hinata who let out another scream.

* * *

Kiba rode akamaru through Konoha like a Madman. As he headed to the hospital, Sasuke's scent whizzed by him. He looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto hopping on a rooftop nearby.

"Wait Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and the supersized cainine came to a halt.

Kiba hopped off of Akamaru. "Go to the Hospital and get Sakura-chan or Tsunade-sama! I'm gonna go get those two."

Akamaru barked and headed to the Hospital as Kiba jumped for the rooftops.

* * *

Akamaru dashed through the Hospital doors as he searched for Sakura and Tsunade's scent.

The receptionist screamed in fear at the large dog. This started a mass panic and Akamaru ran through the halls of Leaf Hospital. Suddenly the Familiar scent he was searching for hit his nose and he followed it through the building and burst into the office where The two stood. He bounded up to them and began tugging and their clothes and barking and then moved towards the door. He barked again.

Just as he did a frantic nurse flew in.

"Tsunade-Sama! There's a Huge-ahhh!" The nurse screamed as she saw Akamaru in the room.

Akamaru backed up at the sound of the shrill scream.

"Relax, he belong to one of my teammates. An Inuzuka." Sakura said.

The Nurse let out a sigh of relief but was still shaken up. She bowed and then walked out to tell the rest of the staff.

"What's wrong akamaru-kun?" Sakura asked.

Akamaru barked and repeated the same actions.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Tsunade Mused.

"Must be important if Kiba sent him like this." Sakura replied.

Akamaru barked in agreement and led the way to Hinata.

* * *

With Kiba...

Kiba ran as fast as he could to catch up with the the two.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kiba yelled as he got closer to them.

The two powerful ninjas turned around towards the Inuzuka.

"What's wrong kibaa?" Naruto asked warily. He'd left Hinata not that long ago with him. Him being so frantic was definitely not a good sign.

"It's Hinata! I thought it was just a headache like you said but its something worse! She started screaming and clutching her head like crazy!" Kiba yelled.

"And you left her alone?" Sasuke asked in a low tone.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Debatable." Sasuke replied.

"Exactly...wait HEY!...Any way I sent Akamaru to find Sakura-chan or Tsunade-sama while I tried to catch up with you guys!

"You sent a DOG to a hospital?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"We're wasting time discussing Kiba's bad life choices." Sasuke said revealing his sharingan eye.

Activating his Kamui, he transported himself and the other two to where Hinata was.

* * *

When they arrived on the scene, Sakura was holding a frantic Hinata down while Tsunade's glowing hands checked her vitals. Shino was kneeled by Hinata trying to calm her down.

Sasuke was at Hinata's side right away.

"Hinata-chan!" yelled both Naruto and Kiba as they ran up to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked, always the level headed one.

"I can't exactly give a diagnosis but there is a large amount of chakara amassing behind the occipital lobe in her brain." Tsunade answered.

"I don't know what occipal is but the chakara feels weird it's like her chakara is...changing?" Naruto replied scratching his head.

Tsunade turned her head. its OCCIPITAL. And that is the part of the brain that is responsible for vision to put it simple terms. What do you mean by changing?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Hinata let out another scream.

Sasuke moved to comfort her and propped her up gently in his arms as Sakura stood and began to massage Hinata' temples in an attempt to relieve some of the tension.

"Where am I!" Hinata said as she began to flail and Sasuke grabbed her once more to keep her from falling.

"We are still at the training grounds Hinata-chan" Said Sasuke.

Hinata calmed down a bit at the sound of Sasuke's voice. But shewas still unsure of what was happening.

"Are you sure? Why can't I see anything?!" Hinata said.

Everyone turned to Hinata.

"What do you mean you can't see.?" Sasuke asked Nervously.

"Everything suddenly went dark. What's happening, why can't I see anything, I can't see!" Hinata said panic rising in her voice and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called.

"Yes!" Sakura answered and pulled out a small flashlight.

She turned it on and flashled it back and forth in each eye.

Sakura frowned.

Sasuke frowned at Sakura's frown. That meant there's something wrong.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Non-reactive." Sakura said slowly.

"What does that mean?" Kiba demanded.

"It means she's... blind." Shino said slowly.

"What?! What do you mean blind?!" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke balled his fists. He held Hinata tighter as she cried into his chest. He knew, some way some how this had to be connected to the Toneri guy. He had a gut feeling.

Naruto seemed to be thinking the same too. Naruto had a frown etched onto his face and looked at Sasuke they both nodded. They knew what needed to be done.

Toneri must die.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the slow updates! I hope you enjoy! Please review. Next chapter will come soon!


	18. Light

ENJOY

Thank you for all your reviews!

 **Special shoutout to Dishon3 I was so excited that you read my story and Thank you for the shoutout on your story "Trying again" Which is totally amazing btw!**!

Anyway on to the story!

* * *

Tsunade obtained blood samples and a chakara sample to analyze further in her lab. For a headache to suddenly cause blindness. And in a Hyuga no less. She had not been poisoned or anything nor were there any abnormalities in her blood system. Aside from her chakara everything else seemed fine. She began running tests on the chakara sample she was able to extract. She ran test after test after test. Her team worked tireleslly to hopefully yeiled a result that could help hinata. Not just for her sake, but for the sake of this village who has finally has finally seen peace.

* * *

Mean while...

Sasuke sat waiting outside of Hinata's hospital room. He stood as the person he was waiting for finally arrived.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hiashi Hyuga"

"How could this have happened!" Hanabi cried.

Neji stood solemnly against the wall and didn't reply. He was at a loss for words. Out of all the people this could have happened to why Hinata? Neji let out a long sigh. What would this Toneri fellow benefit from a blind Hyuga?

With a nod of his head, Sasuke opened the door to Hinata's hospital room. To his surprise Hinata was up waiting.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Yes it's me. I'm here with your father, sister and cousin." Sasuke answered.

Hinata hung her head. She didn't want her father to see her like this.

"Raise up your head." Hiashi said.

Hinata's head snapped up.

"What happened, was not your fault. We do not know the cause of your sudden...handicap but I assure you we will get to the bottom of this." He said.

"H-hai Father...thank you." Hinata said softly as she tried her best not to let her tears fall.

Hiashi turned to sasuke.

"I think it would be best if she was placed in the care of the Hyuuga clan. After all we know our eyes best. I will request that she be moved to the Hyuga Mansion immediately." He said.

Sasuke nodded his head. It did make they could find something in their clan medical knowledge that could help or reverse any damage.

* * *

Hiashi gotten the necessary release papers and had Hinata transported to the medical ward in the Hyuga compound that same evening.

Sasuke took the opportunity to go visit tsunade. He waltzed into her office without bothering to knock.

"Did you find anything out?" He asked.

"Well it's nice to see you to Sasuke." Tsunade quipped.

Sasuke frowned and Tsunade rolled her eyes and picked up a clipboard.

"I ran several blood tests and everything seems to be fine; no poison no cell abnormalities or anything of the sort., however with the chakara sample I acquired, I noticed it seemed a little unstable." Tsunade said.

She got up and walked into the next room signaling for Sasuke to follow. Inside her lab in a small containment unit, was a bluish spark bouncing around in the chamber uncontrollably, after a while it stopped before starting up again. Sasuke stiffed upon standing in front of the chamber.

"There's something about this chakara...that I can't put my finger on.: Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"It seems oddly familiar but I can't recall. I mean, it should be familiar it's Hinata's after all, but there's just something off." Sasuke answered.

" That's why tommorow I'll be going to the Hyuga compound. It would be best if I could work with the other Byakugan using medics to further examine her chakara system. You should come too maybe your sharingan could be of help." Tsunade said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

He then turned and walked out.

"You're welcome!" Tsunade called after him.

* * *

Mean while...

Toneri sat crossed legged as he watched the full moon in the night sky.

"It is nearly time." He said to himself.

He stood in front of the eneregy vessel and made some hand signs.

"Now come to me Hyuga!" He exclaimed as chakara engufled his body and he began the ritual.

* * *

The next day Sasuke got up early and headed over to Hinata's home. He let himself in through her bedroom window. He saw her face grimace in pain in her sleep and she was drenched in sweat. He entered her bathroom and came out with a cool towel to place on her forehead. He watched her like a hawk until one of the medics came to check up on her. Sasuke didn't move from his spot but instead diverted his attention to the medic, watching him carefully as he performed the necessary vital checks. The man was extremely nervous and moved very carefully. He then pulled out a small vial and a needle and moved to inject it in Hinata's arm when Sasuke's hand reached out and grabbed him.

"What the fuck are you injecting her with?!" Sasuke asked.

"I-i-its j-just a m-muscle relaxer to help with the p-p-painful pulsations this chakara imbalance is causing in her body." The medic answered.

"Very well, go on." Sasuke said releasing the man's arm and activating his sharingan.

It took the man about 7 minutes to stop shaking long enough to properly inject the muscle relaxer into Hinata's arm. He did wrote some things down on a clipboard and hurried out the room.

Sasuke watched as Hinata's grimance began to soften as the medication took effect. A few moments later, Neji and Hiashi walked into the room.

"Uchiha, while I appreciate your being protective of my Daughter I would appreciate it even more if you did not terrify my clan members." Hiashi said.

Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulders.

Neji sighed and shook his head.

"Actually now that you two are here I need to discuss something with you." Sasuke said.

He motioned for them too step outside the room so they wouldn't make too much noise to wake Hinata. (Despite the fact he nearly assaulted one of her clan members right over her)

Sasuke then Recounted to the two about what Tsunade said the night before and mentioned his suspicions about Toneri.

Hiashi had a grim look on his face as he processed what he just heard. His fist was clenched tightly. Of all the things to be taken, it had to be the one thing his duty was to protect. The pride of the Hyuga clan. Their precious eyesight that was the very core of their clan. A blind Hyuga was something unheard of. But why Hinata? Even going as far as to try to get her to marry him what could this man benefit from -

Hiashi was pulled from his thoughts when a crash was heard. Right after, Naruto and Tsunade came running down the hall towards the three men standing outside of Hinata's door.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Hiashi yelled.

"Hinata is in big trouble!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Neji.

"Well I was thinking about what Naruto said about the the chakara change he felt when the incident first occurred. So I called him to the lab to see if maybe he could help me identify what was wrong. It was like you said Sasuke, it was famliair but we couldn't quite get it." Tsunade began.

"So we took it up a notch and I activated sage mode and the chakara was similar to a sage type chakara, almost like...Kayuga..."NAruto said slowly.

"Impossible." Sasuke said.

"She was sealed away nearly a year ago it's not possible!" Neji exclaimed.

"How does this Toneri guy play into all this?" Hiashi asked.

" That's the next thing. As I recognized the chakara I noticed it was also coming from somewhere else in the village Which means someone is manipulating Hinata's chakara. For what reason I don't know but it can't be any one else but that Toneri guy."

Everyone was quiet as they let the information sink in. But The silence was soon breached when a screamed came from Hinata's room. Sasuke chidoried the door down.

"All you had to do was open the door Sasuke." Neji said.

Neji went ignored.

Hinata was writhing in bed as she clawed at the bandages on her eyes. They immediately held her down and Tsunade tapped her forehead with her chakara and knocked her out. She started to let out a deep sigh when Hinata suddenly sat straight up in her bed.

"Hinata-sama are you ok?" NEji asked.

"Hinata-chan!" Yelled Naruto.

"Hinata...talk to us." Sasuke said.

The bandages that were on her face fell off since they were pretty much ripped to shreds by Hinata. Then her eyes snapped open and everyone gasped.

Her distinctively lavender eyes were now replaced with blue pupils and an intricate white floral pattern.

Hiashi's eyes widened.

"This isn't possible." Hiashi whispered.

"Do you know what this is Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"This has happened to only one other Hyuga in all our History." Hiashi replied.

"So what is it then?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"It's called the Tenseigan."

* * *

Sooooo sorry to end it here I promise the action will come in the next chapter and the romance will continue! I hope you enjoyed and please review or PM me! Thanks!


	19. The Rise and Fall of Toneri pt 2

ENJOY

Note: I suck at fighting scenes.

* * *

"What is a Tenseigan?" Naruto asked.

"It is an ocular doujutsu like the byakugan, sharingan and rinnengan. But it is an evolved version of the Byakugan. The Hyuuga were decended from the line of Hamura, the twin brother of Hagaromo also known as the sage of six paths." Hiashi began to explain.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks.

"An evolved Byakugan? Why have we never heard of this? "Neji? asked.

"And how was Hinata able to awaken this Tenseigan?" Sasuke asked.

"This power was sealed away for many centuries. It's power was too great so it was sealed away by Hamura in an energy vessel on the moon. The only way for Hinata to have been able to awaken it is if she recieved chakara from a decendant of Hamura. Being in the main family, Hinata's Byakugan is pure, so the conditions would be perfect for this to occur. And based on what Uzumaki has said about Kayuga and the chakara he felt-"

"Toneri must be a decedent of Hamura." Saksuke finished,cutting Hiashi off.

Hiashi nodded in confirmation.

Hinata's bright eyes widened. And she finally spoke.

"S-something bad is going to happen." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

The first time I-I met encountred him He asked for my hand in marriage..." Hinata started.

All the men in the room frowned.

"And then he said that this world was doomed and we could E-escape together and live forever. "Hinata said.

"So he must have been planning to use you to get the Tenseigan, because he mustve known you were a pure Hyuuga." Tsunade said.

"What exactly does the Tenseigan do?" Naruto asked with a frown etched on his face.

Kayuga was annoying enough to deal with, why does all her kids and grandkids want to rule the world?

"Well it has many of the same abilities as the rinnengan, and it grants the weilder a Tensigan chakara mode." Hiashi said.

"Is it like Naruto's Kyuubi mode?" Neji asked.

"Yes it the sense that it increases physical capabitities and sage power. All ninjutsu against her will be useless."Hiashi said.

"Wow." Naruto replied.

"And one more thing. It has the power to control the moon." Hiashi added.

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"You are very knowledgeable Hiashi Hyuuga." A voice said.

Everyone snapped their head towards the source.

Perched on the window was Toneri with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know she would awaken it, but my plans will work out regardless. Come along Hinata we have a wedding to prepare for." Toneri said reaching for her.

But he was met with Sasuke's sword instead.

"Well it seems we'll have to do this the hard way hmm?" Toneri said, and with a single hand sign, a huge explosion went off in the middle of the compound.

As everyone braced for impact, Toneri grabbed Hinata and flickered out.

When the dust finally settled, Sasuke punched a nearby wall (or what was left of it) destroying it completely.

"Fuck we let him get away!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"We'll get her back!" Naruto yelled.

"I will notify the Hokage immediately!" Tsunade said and poofed out of the room.

Hanabi came running.

"Father! Neji! What's going on? Where's Hinata-chan?!" She exclaimed.

"Hinata has been kidnapped. Come let us go assess the damage and help our our fellow clans members. Neji you will accompany Uzumaki and Uchiha to find her." Hiashi Commanded.

"But father-!"

"Hanabi, it is best if you stay here. Do not argue with me." Hiashi warned.

Hanabi frowned and headed off to another part of the compound that was damaged.

They all nodded and flew off to the Hokage's office.

* * *

They all but broke down the Hokage's door.

Seeing them Kakashi stood up abruptly.

"Sasuke, Neji, Naruto. I don't think I need to tell you what your mission is. However, I will be accompanying you." Kakashi said.

" Who is going to stay here?" Neji asked.

"Tsunade -sama is more than capable." Kakashi said.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" Tsunade said. That chair meant nothing but stress for her.

"Oh but I am. I think it is best I accompany these three. This mission is very delicate." Kakashi said.

"You want to make sure I don't go berserk?" Sasuke said.

"Essentially. You all seem to get extremely brash when it comes to your emotions." Kakashi admitted.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't argue because he knew Kakashi was right. He would destroy anything and everyone in his path to reach Toneri and wring his fucking neck.

"And besides you have Shikamaru here." Kakashi said pointing to Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

Shikamaru propped himself up and walked over to the middle of the room where everyone was.

"Naruto do me a favor and activate your sage mode and tell me if you feel Hinata's chakara." Kakashi said.

"Roger!" Naruto exclaimed as he closed his eyes in concentration.

After a few moments he opened his eyes.

"I found her. She's still in Konoha but she's moving. I think he's trying to take her out the village." Naruto said.

"Alright then. Shikamaru, Tsunade, Issue a class A lockdown. Nobody gets in, nobody gets out." Kakashi said.

" Hai!" They both replied.

Tsunade walked over to the desk and pulled out a box, breaking the seal a loud sound rang throughout the village.

Kakashi nodded and then the 4 jumped out the window to go and find toneri.

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked together through the shopping district.

"I think I'm going to buy a get well present for Hinata. You wanna come with me to visit her later?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Sure, I think I'll get her something too!" Ino responded.

"Oooh what about that store let's try-"

They stopped at the sound of a loud ringing throughout the village. Everyone stopped their shopping in confusion. Some people began to run.

Ino and Sakura stopped in their tracks. That wasn't the regular emergency bell. This was a class A siren. They both looked at each other and flitted off straight for the Hokage tower.

As they ran they saw Kiba and Shino running as well. Kiba looked over to them with the same worried look on his face. They reached the top of the tower where all the other shinobi.

Ino spotted Shikamaru in front of the restless crowd.

She pushed past the people, Sakura, Kiba and shino following behind. Lee, Tenten and chouji joined them as well.

"If you would all just -"

The crowd began getting louder

"If you would all calm down-"

But it was no use, the anxious shinobi's murmurs grew louder drowning out the Nara. Seeing this Ino went and stood next to shikamaru.

"Hey SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at Ino's foul language.

"Thanks Ino. As I was saying or trying to explain, As you can tell this is a class A siren. Which means all borders of the fire country must be secured. Under Hokage's orders no one can leave or enter the country. " Shikamaru began to explain.

"Where's Hokage-sama? And where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"And I don't see Neji either." Tenten added.

Tsunade took this opportunity to come in.

"The hokage has left to go on a S-rank mission along with the other three." She said.

"What the Hokage leaving on a mission? That doesn't make any sense! Whose In charge?" A random Jonin asked.

"Shikamaru-san and I have been left to command until they return. There has been a...breach and this village's security is of the utmost importance. You who are with he Barrier unit must secure every entry point and create a barrier over this village. The intruder is still inside the village." Tsunade said.

"He has also Kidnapped one of our own, and that is where the Hokage and the others have went, His name is Toneri. If you happen to run into them do not engage. I repeat Do not Engage." Shikamaru warned.

"Who did he kidnap?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. " Shikamaru said.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled. "Why you didn't tell us this first?"

"Yeah when did this Happen?"Sakura asked.

"Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Lee and Tenten, you stay behind. As for everyone else, evacuate the village tell the villagers that this is simply a drill as not to frighten them. Those with the Barrier corps you will follow Tsunade-sama's orders in securing every entry point in the village." I will have select Anbu protrolling the village for any other threats. In the even of an attack these six there along with the Anbu will engage. Every one else, your job is to secure the villagers and keep them safe. Understood?" Shikamaru Finished.

"HAI!" Everyone shouted.

"Good now, DISPERSE!" Tsunade yelled, and everyone flitted off to their job.

Once the others were gone the six who stayed behind began badgering Shikamaru with questions.

"Guys, Guys you all are giving me a headache. Look That nut Toneri took Hinata. He plans to use her for some ritual that can only happen with a pure blooded Hyuuga. The others are chasing him to the countries borders. We will join them shortly but we will not engage unless necessary." Shikamaru Said.

"That Toneri Freak! I wish Sasuke would've just killed him from the beginning!" Kiba snarled.

"We didn't want to do anything rash until we knew what was really going on. For now we will scout around the village and then we will meet up at the gates in an hour to join up with the others." Shikamaru responded.

Everyone Nodded and went off.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh.

"What a fucking Drag."

* * *

Naruto Led Sasuke and the others to what looked like an abandoned tower.

"This is where the chakra stops." He said.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and began making his way into the Tower.

Kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke you cannot just jump in there we need a plan you get Hinata out Safely first then, you may do as you please with Toneri. But Right now Hinata's safety comes first." Kakashi said to him.

Sasuke didn't respond but he didn't move any further.

"Neji." Kakashi said.

Neji activated his Byakugan. He saw a quick glimpse of Chakara beneath the tower but it went away.

"I saw something beneath the tower. It was a little muddled but there's a way underground through a door behind the tower." Neji said.

" Well let's not waste any time! Come on!" Naruto exclaimed.

The four found the door and broke open the latch revealing a 300 foot drop. Sasuke wasted no time and jumped right into the hole.

"Sasuke sure knows how to party." Kakashi said, following the Uchiha.

Naruto and Neji followed right after.

Feeling against the walls Sasuke found a torch and lit it. They followed the path until they reached a room that emanated a soft yellow light. Peeking in they found Hinata tied to what seemed to a a throne in front of what seemed to be a giant golden sphere.

Sasuke burst in before he could stop himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata cried at the sight of her boyfriend.

Sasuke began to walk up to her to cut her ropes when a sudden blast threw him down.

"Stubborn aren't we?" Toneri sneered.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated as he faced Toneri.

Naruto stood next to him and activated his kyuubi mode.

"We won't let you have Hinata!" He cried.

"Who said you had a choice?" Toneri said and rushed at them. Sasuke and Sasuke sprung into action as Neji and Kakashi moved to free Hinata. They cut at her ropes and grabbed her and began to head towards the way they came in. Toneri noticed this and made a sign with his hands. Hinata's eyes bore the Tenseigan again and she propelled Kakashi and Neji away from her.

"I'm Sorry, it wasn't me!" Hinata cried.

"We know, He's controlling you!" Neji said.

"I'd have already performed the wedding and transplanted the eyes if you would have just minded your business!" Toneri yelled as he dodged Sasuke's and Naruto's attacks.

"She is our Business Asshole!" Naruto yelled as he loaded up a rasenshuriken in his hand tossing it at the man.

Toneri moved at the last second and the rasenshuriken grazed his arm injuring him. The rasenshuriken hit the energy vessel. It cracked a little but it wasn't destroyed.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that." Toneri said jumping back.

"Here's another feature of the Tenseigan Hyuuga didn't mention." He said.

Weaving some signs, he bit his finger and slammed it on the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" He cried.

Hinata fell and clenched her head. This was taking too much of her chakara.

The ground began to shake and a stone arm burst through the ground. Then a second arm. Then the creature pulled itself up out the ground and roared.

The giant Golem swung at the konoha shinobi and they jumped out of the way.

Sasuke then activated his susanno and caught the golem's arms in the next swing. But the Golem was stronger and spun Sasuke throwing him into a wall. In response Naruto entered Kurama mode and began to fight the golem. Sasuke quickly recovered and lunged at the Golem and cleanly cut it's arm off.

Sasuke smirked until the arm began to grow back.

"Fuck." He said. He looked over to where Neji and Kakashi were defending Hinata from Toneri. He couldn't waste his time with this thing.

As luck would have it he felt very familiar chakara signatures heading their way. He fought to suppress his smirk as he made eye contact with Naruto. They both nodded and jumped out the way as a shadow zipped across the ground and grabbed onto the golem rendering it immobile.

Sasuke nodded at Shikamaru and went to attack Toneri while the others fought off the Golem.

Sasuke Flew over to Toneri, Chidori radiating from his sword. Toneri didn't jumped away in time, and recieved a slash across his chest.

Neji used the opportunity to strike him as he was disoriented.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!" He cried, striking Toneri with the palms.

Kakashi performed some hand signs and disappeared underground, then appeared again grabbing Toneri's leg and pulling him down into the ground leaving his head visible.

Sasuke Wasted no time in Cutting off Toneri's head clean off his body.

In that same moment the golem stopped moving it collapsed.

"YES!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Sasuke sheathed his sword and began to walk back over to Hinata.

Hinata smiled up at him, but then a burning sensation suddenly burst through her chest and Sasuke stopped walking as his eyes widened. Hinata looked down to see a black rod sticking out of her chest. She began to cough up blood.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed angrily gaining the attention of everyone else.

They all looked on in horror as Toneri's body materialized above the ground behind Hinata. The body walked over to where his head was and simply placed it back on.

"Sorry I had to resort to such drastic measures. But I don't need her body, Just her eyes. The wedding ceremony would've made the transfer less..painful but since you all insisted on being wedding crashers, I had to do what was best." Toneri simply stated, yanking the rod out of Hinata. Kakashi quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sakura,Ino!" Kakashi hissed.

The two medical Kunoichi Ran over to Hinata quickly to begin healing her.

"Don't waste your time." Toneri said.

Sasuke was still frozen in his spot.

"Teme What are you doing?! Snap out of it!" Naruto yelled as he angrily charged at Toneri.

Lee, Kiba, and Shino followed his lead and they began to attack furiously.

Neji, Shikamaru and tenten stayed close to Hinata in case Toneri tried anything.

"You foolish mortals are wasting your time, and frankly you are getting on my last nerves" He said.

He began to weave a sign to finish them off when he noticed a dark chakara begin to envelope the room.

Naruto whipped around and his eyes widened at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...your eyes!" Naruto cried.

Everyone looked at the Uchiha and saw the streaks of blood running from his eyes.

But instead of his half Sharingan and half rinnegan. Both Eyes were now purple. Except the Iris was red.

"What..what is that?" Sakura asked.

Toneri Frowned. He had never seen such eyes before.

"I don't know but, it seems the sight of Hinata triggered this new...development." Kakashi said.

"Whatever it is it looks like another trophy for my collection." Toneri sneered with a smirk.

"Shut up! You won't be getting-"

Sasuke, Still in his spot suddenly released a large amount of chakara, covering his own body. But the shockwave from it caused some of the others to be blown back. The ground began to shake and parts of the ceiling began to collapse.

"Let's get Hinata out of here!" Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone nodded and Kakashi and Neji grabbed Hinata and everyone began to make their way out.

They barely made it out as the entire tower collapsed into the ground.

"Where's Sasuke!" Naruto asked.

He was about to head towards the rubble when Sasuke's Susanno shot out through the ground. Holding Toneri in its hand.

Sasuke threw Toneri on the ground.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with! I-"

There was a flash, sudden movement a scream then an explosion.

Everyone braced for impact.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Chouji and Kiba began to throw up at the sight.

There was blood, everywhere. On the ground, in the nearby bushes, Especially on Sasuke.

There was no Toneri. There was a hand in a nearby tree though. Something that looked like an eyeball rolled and touched Tenten's foot. She screamed and promptly passed out.

Everyone's eyes widened at Sasuke's state.

Sasuke was covered head to toe in Toneri's blood.

While everyone else seemed disgusted, Sasuke didn't seem the least bit fazed by it.

He looked over to where Hinata lay. One of Sakura's slugs was perched on her shoulder to help speed up the healing process.

He looked back at every one else and then every thing went black.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

OK GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I took so long. Please review! I'll be focusing more on Sasuke and Hinata's relationship moving forward. And for those of you who haven't seen, I have a new story, Rookies: Konoha University. Check it out!


	20. Awake

**Hey every one! Sorry for the wait. So much has happened in the last few months. Between a wedding, then a death in the family immediately after, then dealing with school,getting sick, its been a crazy couple of months, but I'm back and thank all of you have been patiently waiting!**

 **Warning: You may find some citrus in this chapter.**

 **This chapter may be a little short but I will update again very soon. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he began to awaken. His muscle ached terribly and his body felt stiff. He opened his eyes to see nothing.

Panicked Sasuke shot up and his hands began to feel his face and he felt the soft fabric of the bandage covering his eyes. He promptly ripped them off and was relieved that he could still see. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Well it's good to see that you're finally awake." Kakashi said as he perched on the windowsill of Sasuke's hospital room. Kakashi seemed to have a thing for windows.

"How long was I out for?" Sasuke asked.

"Two months." Kakashi replied.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What ever new sharingan you somehow developed took its toll on you. Nearly drained you of all the chakara in your body. If fact you should have woken up completely blind if I'm not mistaken." Kakashi said fiddling with a flower vase.

Sasuke looked around the hospital room. He wondered if Hinata would be visiting soon.

His eyes widened as the flashback of Hinata getting stabbed ran through his head.

"Where's Hinata? Is she ok?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"She's made a full recovery. She's a strong girl." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's features visibly relaxed.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, a little softer this time.

"She's home right now but she should be making her way soon." Kakashi responded.

Sasuke nodded his head. He wouldn't admit it but he was very excited to see Hinata.

His door began to slide open and he felt his heart get caught in his throat.

"HEY BASTARD!" a cheery voice yelled.

Sasuke didn't bother to mask his disappointment and his annoyance as Naruto was thrown into the wall next to kakashi.

"Sasuke just woke up why are you so loud?!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke deadpanned.

"How did you know I was awake?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura simply pointed to the orange heap on the floor.

She then proceeded to hug Sasuke.

"I'm so happy you're awake! We were so worried!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke reluctantly returned the hug.

Sakura pleased by this squeezed tighter. Sasuke flinched as she squeezed his brusied ribs.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura said and released him.

Sasuke simply laid back in his bed.

"Well since you're up let me do a check-up one time to see if you're fit to be discharged.

Sakura performed the necessary tests.

"Ok Sasuke-kun, looks like you'll be good to go by tomorrow." Sakura said as she jotted some notes down on a clipboard.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. He was glad he would be getting out of here. He hated hospitals.

"i'm just gonna get these to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and headed out the door.

"Yeah Sasuke! I bet you're excited to get out!" Naruto exclaimed giving Sasuke a rather hard pat on the back.

Sasuke glared at Naruto who wisely backed away.

Moments later, the door slid open again. Much to Sasuke's releif, a head of indigo hair appeared.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said.

Hinata turned to Sasuke with a bright smile on her face. Hinata began to open her mouth to speak but somehow Sasuke had already crossed the room and covered her lips with his.

Hinata immediately melted into the kiss as Sasuke pulled her closer.

"Ahem." Kakashi coughed.

The two reluctantly parted.

"You know you can show yourself out now." Sasuke bit.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun is that how you speak to your hokage?" Kakashi asked mockingly.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. It's like annoying him was oxygen for the masked man.

"We have much to discuss about your...situation. We might have to do some additional testing to assess any further effects of your new development." Kakashi said slowly.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke.

"What is he talking about? What happened?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"You don't know?" Sasuke asked confused, turning back towards kakashi.

"Sorry Hinata we didn't mention it to you, but when Toneri stabbed you, Sasuke thought you were dying and he developed a new sharingan in his rage and pretty much destroyed everything. The new sharingan took a large amount of chakara and Sasuke can't control it which led to him being in this coma for the past few months." Kakashi explained.

"So what does this mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well, as I mentioned before we may need to do some additional tests just to get an idea of this new Sharingan, and to make sure this won't eventually kill Sasuke from usage, is what i'm trying to say." Kakashi responded stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"All I know is, that stupid council of yours better stay the hell away from me. If they find out I have a new sharingan, they'll try to control me in some way and you know it."Sasuke added.

"You're probably right, which is why I will personally be overseeing your training, along with Tsunade and Naruto." Kakashi answered.

"Naruto? Why him if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata piped in.

"If anything goes wrong he's really the only one who can match Sasuke in power." Kakashi then leaned down to Hinata's ear and whispered, "Also Naruto is one of the few people who could rile Sasuke up enough to get some quality testing done. If anyone knows what buttons to push its Naruto."

Hinata giggled and Sasuke scowled. Just what were they giggling about over there?

Kakashi turned back to Sasuke.

"Take the rest of the week to rest up. We'll start training next week."He said.

"I had months worth of rest we can start tomorrow." Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke you have to calm down a bit. You haven't moved much for the past few months you don't want to strain your body too fast." Hinata said, placing a hand on his shoulder leading him back to the hospital bed.

"I've bounced back from worse." Sasuke pouted,crossing his arms.

"Sasuke, it's for your own good. Rest,take a few days for physical therapy if you need to, ok?" Hinata said.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and Hinata frowned and leaned down to his ear.

" I returned all your chakara, but I can remove it all just as easily again. And I'll make it hurt this time." Hinata hissed in Sasuke's ear.

Kakashi watched as the tip of Sasuke's ears turned red. He couldn't quite hear what Hinata said to him but it looked like someone was in trouble. His former students never failed to amuse him.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't believe Hinata just threatened him! She could be scary when she wanted to. He was both wary and turned on at the same time.

Sasuke opted not to respond and instead laid back down on his bed.

Hinata smiled at him.

Kakashi clapped his hands in excitement.

"Alright it's settled, next week I will see you for training!" He said.

With that, the Hokage poofed out the room.

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Oh relax Sasuke-kun, you're only here for a few more hours. Come morning you'll be out of here." Hinata said.

"I guess." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata giggled and kissed Sasuke on his cheek.

"I'll come back later ok? I promised Tsunade I would help her out with a few patients today. She needs my byakugan." Hinata explained as she made her way towards the door.

Sasuke nodded and Hinata headed out. Sasuke closed his eyes as he waited for slumber to find him.

* * *

The Next day...

Tsunade walked down the halls of Konoha's largest hospital. She came in a little earlier than usual, but that was because she had to check on her most stressful patient.

Sasuke's case was really interesting indeed. She thought madara's sharingan was strong but whatever this was, that forced Sasuke Uchiha into a comatose state for months, had to be worse. She wondered how it compared to Hinata's Tenseigan, which was another issue that needed to be addressed.

She continued to mull it over as she reached the Hospital room where Sasuke was in. At least she hoped he was still in there. The ones in his generation just loved giving her heart attacks.

She slowly slid open the door and sighed in relief seeing Sasuke still in the room. She watched as Sasuke seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"OY UCHIHA" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his obsidian eyes darted towards the blonde over endowed ex-hokage. His face immediately fell into a frown.

"Well aren't you going to say good morning?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke grunted and sat up in his bed.

"So today you will be free to go, after a brief check-up. Then all you have to do is sign the release papers and then you're free to go." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke sat up straighter.

"Great, let's get this over with then." He said.

"Woah, woah not yet." Tsunade said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She watched the Uchiha's face fall once more.

"What do you mean not yet?" Sasuke asked. He had been itching to get out of this kami forsaken place so bad.

"I have to take a blood sample and a Chakara sample, for preliminary testing before the rest of your check up. Don't look at me like that, the sooner we finish the sooner we can get you to Hinata." Tsunade said with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but fought back a smirk at the thought of seeing his Hime. He hoped she came by to see him out the Hospital.

He was torn from his thoughts as he felt something suddenly prick his skin. Damn Tsunade stabbing him with the needle without warning. Sasuke shot her glare that went ignored.

Once Tsunade recieved the necessary samples she took them out the room to test them.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

Sasuke dropped back onto his bed with a groan.

* * *

A few hours passed and Sasuke was beyond anxious. The door slid open and bubblegum pink hair greeted him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed.

"Hn."

"Not in a talkitive mood I see, that's cool. Anyway I'm here to perform your exam before we can release you." She responded.

"Finally!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura smirked and shook her head. The male members of team 7 were both impatient hot heads.

She went over his chart and went over his vitals, writing her finding down on the clip board.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, everything seems good, and your blood work is great too. If you could just signed this you can go!" Sakura said handing him a form.

Sasuke wasted no time signing the papers and handing them back to Sakura.

Sakura looked through the paperwork.

"Alright Sasuke-kun you can-" Sakura looked up and saw that he was already gone. She saw the open window and sighed.

So impatient.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop to his home. He was disappointed Hinata had not shown up to the hospital. But he wouldn't dwell on it. He wanted to get home, shower and then he would seek her out and punish her thoroughly. He tried his best to hold back a grin. He reached his compound and slipped in through one of the windows leading into his bed room.

He felt so relieved.

Grabbing his towel, Sasuke went into his bathroom to take a quick shower.

He pulled on a pair of dark blue sweats. He reached for a tshirt when he suddenly heard a clang. Sasuke groaned. He hadn't been home for an hour and someone was here to bother him.

He opened the door to his bedroom and his nostrils were hit with a familiar scent. He swiftly walked into the kitchen to find Hinata bending to pick up a bowl that had clattered onto the ceramic floor.

A full blown grin spread across his face as he moved behind Hinata and slapped her ass. Hard.

Hinata let out a yelp and turned dropping the bowl once more.

Sasuke narrowly dodged the roundhouse aimed for his head.

"Sasuke-kun! I'-I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting you so soon! When did you get in?" Hinata stammered in embarrasment.

"I came in through the window about a half hour ago. I was going to come see you after my shower. But it seemed fate had other ideas." Sasuke said as he pulled her petite form towards him.

Hinata blushed and Sasuke kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I cooked for your arrival." Hinata said breaking the embrace much to Sasuke's disappointment.

But his disappointment turned into a really strong hunger he didn't realize he had.

He hadn't eaten since he woke up at the hospital. Two days ago.

He quickly sat at the table as Hinata placed a plate in front of him. then one for her.

"Thank you Hime." Sasuke said offering her a small smile.

Hinata smiled back at him. She was so glad he was back home and that he was ok. She didn't know what she'd do if he didn't wake up. She shook those thoughts away as the both of them began eating.

Hinata was still eating her food as Sasuke finished his second plate. He sure was hungry. But being in a coma would do that to you I guess.

Hinata finally finished off her plate grabbed both her and sasuke's plates to the kitchen sink.

"I'm still hungry actually." Sasuke said, getting up from his seat at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, why didn't you say anything? There's still more if you want." Hinata said, quickly washing off The plate to take out some more food for Sasuke.

Reaching over to where she stood, Sasuke pulled the plate out of her hands and dumped it back into the sink.

Hinata looked back at sasuke questioningly. Hinata's face began to heat up at the way Sasuke stared at her so intently. Something told her he wasn't hungry for food.

Her unasked question was answered when she felt Sasuke's lips cover her own. She returned the kiss quickly.

Sasuke's hands snaked their way around her waist. He hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter and stood between her legs as he deepened the kiss. He licked her lips and Hinata granted him entrance. Sasuke's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. From there he planted kisses along her jaw and then began to nip at her neck earning him a soft moan. He then stopped to pull her shirt over her head and dumped it onto the kitchen floor. Much to his delight, Hinata opted to go braless. Hinata blushed heavily and Sasuke smirked mischievously. He held her breasts in both hands and squeezed them roughly. Hinata let out a gasp as he continued to play with her breasts, pulling at her nipples hard. He hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up once more laying her on the kitchen table. He wasted no time pulling her pants off. And Suprise again, no underwear. Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"Were you expecting something hime?" Sasuke asked and he slowly brushed his fingers over her clit.

Hinata shivered at the sensation that rippled through her body when he did that.

"I asked you a question." Sasuke said as he slowly rubbed her now slick slit.

"Y-yes." Hinata stammered out. How did he expected her to answer him clearly when he did things like that!

"What did you want?" Sasuke asked, now slowly inserting a finger. "Was it this?"

Hinata shook her head no. Sasuke began to pump faster and Hinata moaned softly.

"So what did you want hime?" Sasuke asked again.

"I-I want you." Hinata said softly.

Sasuke removed his fingers and swiftly replaced it with his tongue.

Hinata cried out in pleasure as Sasuke lapped at her.

"S-sasuke! Please!" Hinata cried as she grabbed at his hair.

"Please what?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata pushed Sasuke's head away.

Sasuke looked up at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Had he pushed her to far? Was she still not ok?

Not meeting his eyes, the blush on Hinata's face intensified.

"I w-want to..I mean...if y-you want we could..." Hinata trailed off too nervous to request.

Sasuke watched her with a confused look on his face and then he finally put the pieces together.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

He was glad she wanted to go all the way. Kami knows how much he wanted to. But he didn't want her to feel obligated.

Hinata nodded her head shyly, with the blush ever present on her face.

Sasuke responded with a kiss. Much softer this time.

He lifted her bridal style and brought her to his bedroom.

And they lost themselves in one another.

* * *

 **Hey guys So here's the chapter! Sorry I took so long, there has been so much going on in my life, so it's been really hard. But i'm back! Thanks for your continued support! And for those who haven't read my new story, Rookies: Konoha University feel free to check it out! Thanks and enjoy!**


End file.
